Heaven's Dewdrop
by Wishing.Sinner
Summary: (Sequel to Light Will Guide Us Home) Stiles' life was great: he was graduating in a month, he was dating the gorgeous Derek Hale, Ellie had become the mother of the pack, and life couldn't be better! But Derek's past simply refuses to stay buried. What happens when yet another member of his past comes back to visit? Especially when members of the pack begin to disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles let out a long groan as he slammed his head down onto his desk. He had been working on his history report for the past two nights, getting ready for its due date Friday. Aka: tomorrow. Thankfully however, he was almost done, a mere page left to type out before he could slap his name on it and turn it in.

Graduation was a month away, if that. A month. That was it. Stiles was still in disbelief he was even graduating considering his history grade. It was a miracle his teacher was passing him; the only requirement was this report. Which he was so damn close to finishing!

"You're still not done?" a voice called from behind him.

Stiles flailed, almost falling out of his chair if not for the hand tight on his shoulder. He sharply turned around to find the brooding, yet beautiful, Derek Hale staring at him. "When the hell did you get in here?" he demanded. Derek pointed over his shoulder, Stiles glancing to find his window wide open. "I really need to start locking that."

"Liar," Derek said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Stiles snorted before sitting upright and turning back to his computer.

"How much do you have left?" Derek asked, hand sliding from Stiles' shoulder to his neck.

"Too much," Stiles sighed, groaning contently when Derek's fingers carded through his hair. As Derek continued however, Stiles sharply grabbed his wrist. "No-no, off. Bad touch, onto the bed and sit quietly. I need to finish this report before tomorrow, you sneaky-freaking sexy-werewolf."

Derek merely grinned, kissing his head before obediently walking over to the bed and plopping down onto it. As Stiles continued to type out the rest of his report, Derek rolled over into the pillow before letting out a faint moan. Stiles' fingers stilled briefly but he pressed on. Derek peered an eye out before moaning again, letting it out a bit louder this time. Stiles' hand fumbled, palming a bunch of keys at the same time. Glaring at them irritably he calmly hit the back space key before retyping his sentence out. Ears twitching, Derek attempted one last time with a long breathy moan, hips grinding down into the bed.

Stiles immediately flung his key board before standing from his chair and marching over to where Derek was casually lying on his back. "Something wrong?" he smirked.

Stiles said nothing as he jumped onto the bed, straddling Derek's waist before threading his fingers tightly through his hair and slamming their mouths together. Derek slid a hand up the back of Stiles' shirt as they fought for dominance, Derek letting Stiles win as he opened his mouth for Stiles to explore. "You suck, you know that?" Stiles scowled between kisses.

"No idea, what you're talking about," Derek denied. With one easy motion he was on top of Stiles and had him nestled into his pillows. "But I know what will help."

"You're lucky-nng-my dad's not home," Stiles snorted as Derek found the sensitive part of his neck.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Hasn't stopped your window-jumping ass before," Stiles reminded him.

Derek silenced him with a kiss. Derek easily made due of Stiles' sweat pants, pulling them to his knees before sliding his hand beneath the elastic of his boxers. Expert hands grasped Stiles fully, Stiles throwing his head back into the pillows with a long moan. "Need something?" Derek grinned, slowly pulling him and enjoying the feel of Stiles growing in his palm.

"You dick," Stiles glared, eyes rolling when Derek ran a thumb over the head.

"You were saying?"

Stiles grabbed the front of Derek's shirt before pulling him down into a searing kiss, Derek beginning to move his hand again. Stiles moaned, Derek's pace only quickening. "Oh my Go-faster, please-Jesus Christ," Stiles hissed, bucking up into Derek's grip. Then, he was cumming, spilling hot and slick over Derek's hand.

Derek fixed Stiles' pants before giving him a chaste kiss and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to clean his hand. "You always know how to unravel me, I swear to God."

"Mates; it's my job," Derek grinned, lying down next to him.

Stiles buried his face into Derek's chest, throwing an arm around his waist as he stifled a yawn. "You are amazing at your job, but now-now I'm so tired-"

"Would you just go to sleep?" Derek smirked.

"Can't-report-graduation,"but Stiles was asleep within minutes, Derek gently running a hand down his spine.

When Stiles woke up, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski called, Stiles sitting bolt right. A cold sweat rolled down him as he sharply turned to the spot next to him, only to find his bed empty, Derek long gone. "Stiles, Ellie's here. She says it's an emergency."

"I'm up! It's ok," Stiles called.

Ellie peered her head in, smiling back at Mr. Stilinski. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm off to work Stiles!"

"Bye dad!" Stiles called after him.

After making sure Mr. Stilinski was out of ear shot, Ellie quickly closed the door before motioning to the computer. "Up! You need to finish your report!" she coaxed, snatching the sheets from his legs.

"Oh my God," Stiles squeaked, scrambling from bed. "How much time do I have?"

"Forty five before we need to be at school. Fifty before the bell rings," Ellie explained, glancing down at her phone.

"I owe you so much for this," Stiles said, pulling his keyboard from the floor before beginning to rapidly type away. "How'd you know I didn't finish?"

Ellie shrugged as she collapsed down into the chair next to his bed. "Derek left right after our perimeter run last night, and he only comes here after runs," she said with a smirk when she noticed the back of Stiles' neck flushing red.

Ellie had become Derek's little sister, both having grown up together in North Carolina after Kate Argent killed his family. She was only a half-breed, but could stand up amongst the rest, Stiles was witness to that. A few years ago, Ellie had come to Beacon Hills after the death of her own family. She was chasing her mate, Emmett, who had returned with very dangerous intentions towards the Argents. Intentions that destroyed him, almost taking little Ellie along with him. "I thought he would be the one to wake you up this morning but there was an-incident I guess you would call it."

"Wait, what incident?" Stiles asked, turning his chair to face her as his heart leapt into his throat.

"Derek's alright, Stiles. Keep typing," Ellie said, motioning to the computer. Stiles quickly obeyed. "Remember that presence Peter and Derek had been chasing a few weeks ago?"

"That mystery werewolf scent? Did they finally catch them?"

"Whoever it is, they're fast and obviously don't want to be found out. Not yet at least," Ellie explained. "They're here for a reason but aren't ready to come out with it yet."

"We're sure they're not with the surviving Alpha Pack?" Stiles asked.

Ellie shook her head. "They aren't an alpha, that much is for sure. Peter was thinking more like an Omega."

"This isn't good, whatever it is," Stiles sighed.

"Nothing we can't come out of, Stiles," Ellie sighed as she closed her eyes. "Thirty five minutes."

"Shit!"

Report finished, Ellie and Stiles quickly gathered into his jeep and peeled off down to school. Ellie had walked from her house, not that it was hard. It was Wednesday meaning it was their carpool day anyway. Usually Derek picked her up after school since Stiles had Lacrosse practice, but Wednesdays he had off meaning he could take her home. Since Ellie's Chevelle was smashed in by the Argent's, she had no other way of getting around. Hopefully Derek was going to fix that soon.

"I hate math," Ellie growled as she slammed her locker with a little too much force. "I loathe it with a burning passion."

"It can't be that bad," Stiles grinned, waiting for her to gather her backpack.

"Says the math genius," Ellie snorted.

They made their way down the front steps of the school, both discussing the pack training session Derek had called for that night. "Think it'll be anything like last time?"

"If he throws another boulder at me, I'm killing him," Ellie snorted.

"Hey! Yo! Jesus-would you two stop walking!?" a voice exclaimed from behind them. Stiles made a move to turn around, only for a sudden force to slam into him. He stumbled, but thanks to Ellie's quick hand on his elbow, Stiles remained standing. "Sorry!"

"Hello Scott," Ellie smiled.

"Hey Ell," Scott half waved.

"What the hell was that!?" Stiles snapped.

"I told you to wait for me after school!" Scott reminded him. When Stiles continued to stare at him like he had two heads, Scott sighed. "This morning when you bolted passed to History."

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

"So, excited for your boys day tomorrow?" Ellie sharply cut in.

Scott and Stiles both grinned. "Video game smash down. You're so losing," Stiles smirked.

"Like hell! You've gotten rusty."

"Says Allison-In-Wonderland boy."

"Yeah well, that's over and done with and you're going to eat my dust!"

"You mean you're eating mine!"

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ellie sighed. Since Scott had finally woken up from Allison Argent La-la-land, Stiles and he had begun to spend more time together, including dinner dates after Lacrosse. There were even a few sleepover all-nighters that happened at Ellie's. Lacrosse practice had been canceled for tomorrow, so the two decided to buy the new and improved game of the year and go head to head. "So, what's this I hear about McCall having a shiny red mustang?"

Scott broke out into a wide grin. "I have been saving for years to buy that car and I was finally able to get it last week! It is perfect."

"Wing?"

"And hood scoop."

"Nice," Ellie beamed. "Go out on the town with Isaac in it yet?"

Stiles laughed as Scott's face flushed a deep red. "Dude, she so sees it too."

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about," Scott muttered, kicking the ground sheepishly.

"Acceptance is key dude," Stiles said as he elbowed him.

"Enough of the mushy crap, I am starving," Ellie said, heading for the jeep. "See you tonight Scott!"

"Tomorrow, after school, don't forget!" Stiles called, Scott waving him off before heading for the parking lot.

Ellie slid into the passenger side of the jeep, tossing her bag into the back. "I can make you guys a snack box for tomorrow if you want," she suggested. When she realized Stiles was staring at her, she shrugged. "What?"

"You'd do that?" he gaped.

"Of course I would. Who do you think makes your lunch when Derek and you go on day trips?" she questioned.

"I love you. Have I ever told you that?"

Ellie sighed as she shook her head, unable to stop her grin. "Take me home, Stilinski."

Ellie lived just outside of town in a two story house tucked away in the trees. Stiles still isn't sure how she got a house so fast when she first came into town, but he wouldn't dare ask. Ellie looked like the silent but deadly type. When he pulled up, Derek's camaro was waiting in the driveway, Ellie immediately frowning. "He's working on it again."

"You mean your Chevelle? Of course he is; he said he wanted to get it done for you before graduation," Stiles said.

"He's spending too much time on it; he has more important things to do," she muttered.

"Trust me Ell, this is important to him."

Stiles parked the jeep, both of them making their way into the garage where they found Derek beneath the Chevelle's crumpled hood. "I thought I heard you two," Derek said, lifting his head.

"Ha, funny. Werewolf with super hearing," Stiles snorted.

Derek merely grinned, wiping his hand with a rag. "How is she?" Ellie asked.

"Been better. Whoever took a sledge hammer to the inside did more damage than I thought," Derek muttered. When Ellie frowned again, he ruffled her hair. "Come on Ell, she'll be up and running like new before you know it."

Ellie merely nodded before kissing his cheek. "I'll go make lunch," she said before disappearing into the house.

"She still thinks you're working too hard for her," Stiles said.

"Yeah, she says I have more important things to do," Derek said.

"Pssh, like that's true," Stiles said as he plopped down onto a stool.

"Oh really?" Derek questioned, stalking towards him before pressing himself between Stiles' knees.

Stiles' face immediately flushed as he swallowed. "You know I love you right? Like a lot."

"That's what I thought," Derek smirked before kissing him. "Did you get your report done?"

"No thanks to your horny ass," Stiles scowled taking his hands and threading their fingers together. "Teacher says I'll get my final grade Friday."

"Fingers crossed then," Derek said, kissing him again.

"Gross; Derek, you know you're making out with a stick right?" Erica's voice suddenly scoffed as she walked up the driveway, Boyd on her heels.

Stiles sharply pulled away, Derek merely rolling his eyes. "Who you calling a stick, marshmallow?"

"Toothpick."

"Witch."

"Abominable snow man."

Derek quickly clamped a hand over Stiles' mouth before glaring sharply at Erica. "Don't you two have a perimeter run to be on?" he snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. Boyd wanted food first; Ellie's home isn't she?" Erica said before dragging Boyd into the house.

"She's not your servant!" Stiles snapped.

Eventually, the rest of the pack trickled in, Jackson and Lydia the last to show up. Ellie had dinner ready, all of them stuffing themselves before Derek finally gathered their attention. "Tonight I'm putting you through another training session."

"This one better not involve boulders," Ellie hissed.

"You're going to get into teams and hunt each other," Derek explained.

"I'm with Boyd," Erica called.

"You're with Ellie this time, Erica," Derek said. "You're all going to be teamed with someone you have yet to work with."

"Oh this is going to be fun," Jackson groaned.

"You're with Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd you're teamed with Scott," Derek pointed.

"Why am I with the pompous rich kid!?" Isaac exclaimed, Scott swallowing as he glanced over at Boyd.

"Like I'm any happier about this," Jackson glowered.

"Stiles, Lydia and I will be keeping watch as each team faces the other. No excuses. Erica, Ellie, Jackson and Isaac are up first. Scott and Boyd will begin by hunting Peter down who is already in the forest waiting."

"Let the games begin!" Lydia smirked.

Erica and Ellie were allowed a thirty second head start, both girls tearing through the trees at full sprint. As soon as Derek gave them the go ahead, Isaac and Jackson were right behind them.

"Who do you think will win?" Stiles whispered over at Lydia.

"Jackson, as always," Lydia said, nose to the air as if it was a stupid question.

"My money is on Ellie and Erica," Stiles said, Derek winking down at him in agreement."

"They're coming," Erica hissed.

They weaved through the trees, neither daring to look behind and see how close the two boys really were. They didn't have to however. "I can smell them, up ahead," Jackson called.

"This hunt is going to be a piece of cake," Isaac taunted.

"Piece of cake? I'll show you a piece of-"

"Erica!" Ellie exclaimed, grabbing her arm and keeping her from ramming straight into a tree. "Pay attention!"

Both girls darted left, weaving through the trees in an attempt to at least confuse the two. "They're right behind us, Ellie! We have to move faster!" Erica hissed.

"We can't just outrun them," Ellie muttered. Suddenly, an idea sparked. "Turn here, come on!"

She grabbed Erica's arm, pulling her sharply around one of the trees before leading her back the way they came. "Are you mental? They're going to see us!"

"Shut up!" Ellie warned. "Up the tree, hurry. HURRY!"

Erica didn't argue, easily grabbing a branch and swinging herself up. She extended her hand down, snatching onto Ellie before jerking her sharply up with her. They both lay low on a branch, silently listening through the night. The two figures bolted passed, Erica pressing lower onto the branch to blend in as they waited. "What the hell?" Jackson snapped. "Where'd they go?"

"Do you think they turned back that way?" Isaac questioned.

"We would have passed them, which means their asses are hiding around here somewhere, aren't you?!" Jackson called, hoping to scare them out.

Isaac began sniffing the air, following the scent back behind them. Erica and Ellie waited, glancing over at each other until gold met blue and they nodded. Like lions in wait, they watched until the perfect moment. Erica lunged first, tackling Isaac to the ground before pinning him sharply on his face. "Jackson run!" Isaac exclaimed, Erica pressing his face further into the dirt.

Jackson spotted Ellie and turned to run, but she was right on his heels. Pushing off of the branch, she lunged at him with full force, throwing her arms around his neck before they slammed into the ground. They rolled, Ellie landed on top and pinning his arms above his head. "Gotcha, Mr. Whittemore."

"Shove off," he spat.

"Looks like the girls won," Stiles grinned as he stepped out of the shadows with Derek and Lydia in toe.

"How? We had them!" Isaac hissed.

"You refuse to communicate with Jackson," Derek reminded him.

"Why should I communicate with rich boy?" Isaac growled.

"Because he's apart of our pack," Ellie said.

"Alright now, off half-breed," Lydia said darkly, Ellie raising her hands in defense as she slid off of Jackson before helping him to his feet.

"How are Scott and Boyd doing?" Erica asked as she gracefully stood up, ignoring Isaac's hand for help. Stiles helped him instead.

"Still looking. They might need your help," Stiles grinned.

"Come on," Derek ordered, all of them following him through the trees.

"You did amazing, Ellie!" Stiles exclaimed as he high fived her.

Ellie shrugged as she removed the leaves from her hair. "Just a last ditch effort to escape, that's all. I'm glad Erica didn't fight me on the decision."

As Stiles opened his mouth to praise her again, Ellie's eyes lit up, her attention darting to his right. "What is it?" he asked. "Ellie what do you sense?"

"Someone-maybe it's just Peter," she frowned, gnawing at her lip. Suddenly she reacted, reaching forward and shoving Stiles back. "Move!"

Something slammed into her, knocking her straight into a tree with such force, it splintered. Stiles had been standing there. Which meant whatever it was had targeted him. "What the hell is that!"

"Stiles, go-go!" Ellie ordered. The figured passed again, nailing Ellie in the jaw. This time Stiles saw it disappearing through the trees, a dark shape that looked almost human. "Stiles are you alright?"

"Is that the other werewolf? The one Peter and Derek have been chasing?!" Stiles demanded.

"I don't-I don't know," Ellie whispered, staring through the darkness. "Go find Derek, now Stiles!" Ellie ordered before she took off after it.

Stiles watched her, jaw dropped. That thing was attacking _both_ of them, not just Ellie this time. But that wasn't what scared Stiles; Ellie looked like she knew their attacker, recognized them. Remembering there was something that had just tried to kill him was still in the woods, he bolted back through the trees. "Derek! Derek! ALPHA WITH THE BROODING FACE!"

Ellie was nowhere in sight. Even after they returned home, all of them waiting in the living room while Peter and Derek did a run, she wasn't there. "Tell me once more what happened," Derek asked Stiles, continuing to pace the sitting room.

"I can't even explain it. She sensed someone and whatever it was attacked us, tried to attack me! Then, she took off after it," Stiles explained again.

"I still can't find her," Peter said as he walked in through the back door.

"Why does that mutt always do this? Does she think she's invincible just because she came back from the dead?" Erica snapped.

"You know how she gets," Scott reminded her.

"That's not an excuse! She's only a half breed for Christ Sakes, she can't keep sacrificing herself around like this," Erica fired back.

Before she could fall into a bigger rant, the front door opened, Ellie stumbling into the house. "What the hell!?" Derek demanded. "Where have you been?"

"You're bleeding," Stiles frowned, running a hand over the bloody shreds of the shirt barely holding over her shoulder.

"I cornered them but they lashed out. We fought and struggled, but they got the upper hand and the bitch stabbed me with those stupid claws," she growled. "After that they took off and I lost their trail."

"You know better than to go off alone, Ellie," Peter scolded.

"I handled it," Ellie fired back.

"Say that to your shoulder," Derek glowered.

"It's nothing that won't heal," she snarled, covering it from view with her hand.

"It looks like someone tried to eat your shoulder for dinner," Stiles pointed out.

"It's fine Stiles, it'll heal eventually and that's all that matters," Ellie glowered. "Either way whoever they are, they're dead set on staying in the shadows."

"Which means there's nothing we can do," Peter said.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. Everyone head back home and we'll meet back up when more news is heard," Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Glad you're alive Ell," Scott said as he passed, Ellie offering a small smile and a nod.

Once they were all outside, Derek turned for the stairs. "Let's get that wound cleaned up," Derek said before walking up to the bathroom.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Peter sighed, following after him.

Ellie made a move to follow too, but Stiles quickly grabbed her good arm. "You know who it is, don't you."

"No, I never saw their face," Ellie said, refusing to meet his glance.

"You're lying," Stiles whispered, "you said 'the bitch' stabbed you. You know it's a woman which means you know who it is."

She went silent to this, eyes boring holes into the ground as her grip tightened over her wound. "Right now, it's not important," she whispered. "There's leftovers in the fridge. You should eat something."

With that she pulled from Stiles' grasp before making her way for the stairs. All Stiles could do was watch her go, his frown deepening. This was _not_ good.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Ellie's confrontation with the mystery werewolf in the woods. Since then none of them had heard high nor hair of whoever they were or of what they wanted. Stiles however, felt differently about the situation. Wherever he went he felt like he was being watched, piercing eyes boring holes into the back of his skull. Sure, he used to it after all those years Derek stalked Scott, but this was different. This felt personal, _angry_.

"You ok Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles snapped his attention from the trees before nodding with a smile. "I'm good! Just worried about tomorrow's game is all."

He had yet to tell anyone about what he was feeling; Derek didn't need to worry about Stiles' boyish fear of being stalked by something. Especially when he didn't even know if it was true or not. "You'll do great, Stiles. You've gotten better since the beginning of high school," Derek said.

Stiles finished lacing his cleat before nodding with a sigh. "I know. It is nice to actually be playing in games instead of being benchwarmer."

Derek pulled him into his side before kissing his head. "You've got this."

"I'd love to see you play lacrosse," Stiles grinned as he wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, head falling against his shoulder

"I've played soccer before," Derek shrugged, fingers running through Stiles' hair.

"Wait, seriously!?" Stiles gaped.

Derek grinned as he nodded. "Ellie always said I had a knack for it, so I tried out for our school's team Sophomore year of high school. Ended up being the best on my team."

"Yeah I wonder why," Stiles snorted, Derek's grin widening.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Stiles closing his eyes as he zeroed in on Derek's heart beat, his hand snaking over to interlace with Derek's free one. He had changed quickly in the locker room, bolting out to the field where Derek was waiting. Ellie was in a study group for her Advance Physiology class so Derek had time to hang around until Stiles' practice began. Stiles loved these little moments they had during the day with just them just sitting and being. There was always someone with them during the day, one of the pack members, so usually they had to wait until sundown for their alone time.

Stiles thanked the day Ellie ordered one day of the week to be devoted to 'Sterek' time, giving them a free day just to themselves. No pack members, unless there was an emergency, just Derek and Stiles doing whatever they wanted in peace.

"Hey guys," Scott called, Isaac on his heels as they made their way towards the bleachers.

Derek managed a head nod, Stiles smiling as he lifted his head, hand still linked with Derek. "You guys are out early."

"Says the kid who practically mowed coach down as he bolted from the locker room," Isaac grinned.

"Really?" Derek asked curiously.

Stiles glared at Isaac, face flushing as he scratched at his neck. "Maybe."

"Yo, I'm leaving tomorrow," Jackson's voice suddenly shouted. They all turned to find him stalking towards them, Danny following close behind. Danny had found out the year before about Jackson and the rest of the pack. Danny loved Jackson, he was his best friend and would do anything for him, and based on Ellie and Stiles' advice, Jackson invited him to a pack meeting where they explained _everything_. Stiles had always liked Danny and hoped he wouldn't freak out and spill to the rest of the school, but thankfully Danny supported it, saying it made a lot of sense based on the events that had been happening. Since then Danny had been to an occasional pack meeting, tagging along with Lydia and Jackson, and offering support whenever needed. "I'm supposed to tell you or whatever right?"

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked curiously.

"My uncle's place over in Texas. We go every few years just to please him, and so he can show off his ranch with those stupid cows," Jackson scowled.

"Lydia's going too isn't she?" Scott questioned. "She mentioned something about buying a new pair of boots for her trip."

"Uncle wants to meet the mrs," Jackson sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up," Derek said.

"Heads up for what?" Ellie questioned as she appeared at Scott's shoulder, Scott practically yelping as he stumbled into Isaac.

Isaac grinned as he grabbed Scott around the shoulders, keeping him standing. When Scott noticed Ellie and Stiles grinning, Scott quickly broke free, face flushed. "Jackson is leaving for Texas," he muttered.

"Visiting the cranky uncle again?" Ellie smirked, Jackson sighing as he nodded.

"What's going on here? A little pow-wow on the bleachers today?" Coach Finstock suddenly called, shoving his way between Scott and Isaac.

"Hey Coach," Stiles waved.

"Balinski! This the boyfriend?"

Stiles immediately flushed, Derek grinning as he shook his head. "Derek Hale, sir."

"You work out or something? You have more muscles than Balinski, McCall, and Lahey combined," Coach said, eyes glancing Derek over. "I'm surprised Balinski is still in one piece. I mean look at you!"

"Coach!" Scott exclaimed, making a face, Stiles gaping.

"What? You all know I'm not wrong," he argued. "Anyway, enough cuddle time. Let's get this thing going."

He blew his whistle, all of them grabbing their ears in annoyance. Once he was a safe distance away, they removed their hands. "Are you going to be home for dinner Stiles?" Ellie asked.

Stiles shook his head, motioning to Scott and Isaac. "We're going out to the new pizza place that just opened by the arcade."

"That sounds amazing. I'll leave the front door unlocked then in case you stop by," Ellie smiled. "Good luck with practice you guys."

"We're going to need it," Scott sighed, making his way towards the rest of the team with Isaac, Jackson, and Danny in toe.

Stiles stood from the bleachers, bending down to kiss Derek. "Only stop by if you can. I know you don't get much time with Scott," Derek muttered.

Stiles shrugged. "Like you're going to be sleeping tonight," he grinned.

Derek pulled him into another deep kiss. "I love you, now go practice."

"Love you more," Stiles winked, waving at Ellie as he grabbed his stick and rushed to join the rest of the team.

"You two are adorable, you know that?" Ellie grinned.

"You started it," Derek reminded her as he returned to his feet.

"Now we both know I'm just the one who finished it," Ellie beamed. "You two started this a long time ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek said, wrapping an arm around her neck. "Let's go home."

It was almost eight o'clock by the time the boys stepped out from the pizza diner. "Our bill was high," Isaac pondered.

"You ate an entire pizza to yourself! What did you expect?" Stiles reminded him.

"What? I have a werewolf appetite," Isaac grinned, picking at his nails.

"I do too, but I only had a few slices," Scott added.

"Yeah, but have you noticed how tiny you are?" Isaac grinned poking at Scott's side and earning him a squeal. "I could eat you for dinner." When Scott came to a screeching halt, Isaac laughed. "I'm kidding, kid. Sheesh."

"We can never tell with your Joker personality," Stiles pointed. Isaac retaliated by poking the wrapped gash on Stiles' wrist from Jackson's Lacrosse stick. Stiles yelped, jerking his hand back with a glare. "Stop that!"

"What? I like watching you squirm," Isaac grinned, eyes flashing gold.

Stiles quickly turned and continued into the parking lot. "You headed over to Ellie and Derek's?" Scott asked as they reached the jeep and the mustang.

"Yeah, I actually managed to finish my Calculus homework so I'm ahead of schedule," Stiles beamed proudly.

Isaac poked his wrist again, Stiles flailing. "Whimp."

"Mongrel."

"I'll take Isaac home. We'll see you tomorrow," Scott said, Stiles quickly going through their handshake.

"See ya," Stiles waved before hopping into the jeep and peeling out of the parking lot. He glanced in his rear view mirror as he reached the main street, face pulling into a huge grin. Dark or not, that was definitely a kiss going on between the taller and shorter werewolves. Finally, more evidence to give Ellie!

The pizza place was only fifteen minutes from Ellie's, giving him plenty of time to spend with them. Peter hadn't been in town for the past week, off doing Peter things. Again, nobody really wanted to ask. When he pulled up to the house the Camaro was out front, the Chevelle still hidden inside the garage. After slamming the jeep door, he fumbled with his keys until finally pulling out his key to Ellie's house. She had made him a copy six months after Derek and he started dating. "Hey!" Stiles called as he walked down the hall.

Ellie had rearranged quite a few times since she had moved to Beacon Hills. As of now the sitting room was for pack meetings, a new couch and the flat screen moved into the area in front of the kitchen. After Erica and Isaac went haywire on the table set in the dining room after a tantrum, that too had been redoracted, along with the banister of the staircase that Scott went through after stumbling down the stairs one night after partying. "Hello?" Stiles questioned as he reached the kitchen, the best part of the house.

To his surprise, it was abandoned. The TV however was on, and after making his way for the couch he couldn't help but smile. Ellie was asleep on the couch, head shoved into a pillow and blanket tossed loosely around her waist and legs. Slowly he approached her, fingers pulling a lock of hair from her face. Besides Derek and Scott, Ellie had become Stiles' best friend, one of his favorite support systems. Hell, the entire packs' support system, always had been. When he made a move to run his fingers through her hair again, she suddenly moved. Her arms tangled around his waist before he was being pulled down, body wedging between the back of the couch and Ellie whose head immediately buried into Stiles' ribs. Then, she was snoring again. "What the hell?" Stiles gaped down at her, arms thrown out on the couch above his head. His heart was racing, eyes wide as he stared down at her, but Ellie was asleep. Dead asleep.

"You know better than to touch her when she's sleeping," Derek's voice suddenly called as he walked in through the back door. "She has a cuddling complex."

"I know, I forgot," Stiles sighed, hands tucking behind his head. "Why do you think she does this?"

"Hell if I know," Derek shrugged as he leaned over the back of the couch. "She's done it since she was a pup."

"I'm guessing you and Emmett were the number one victims?"

"And the dog," Derek sighed before reaching down and kissing him. "I'll put her into bed."

Stiles watched Derek move around the couch before he bent down and whispered something into her ear. Almost instantly her arms released before she rolled over and threw them around Derek's neck. In one swift motion he had her up in one arm and made his way for the stairs. "Dude," Stiles gaped, eyes peeking over the back of the couch.

"What?" Derek questioned with a raised brow.

"Do you understand how sexy it is when you do shit like that?" Stiles groaned, collapsing back down into the cushions.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes. "Don't blow a blood vessel."

"Don't tempt me."

Stiles closed his eyes as he waited for Derek to return, ears zeroing in on the footsteps rustling around upstairs. Derek would make a great dad. It's not the first time Stiles has thought about this, starting a family with the alpha someday, but it was something that always filled his stomach with warmth. They'd have little half-breed and full-breed babies running around, Auntie Ellie and Uncle Scott coming over to help baby sit.

Suddenly he felt something poke his forehead. "Have you ever thought about the future?" Stiles asked. He grunted, Stiles sighing. "You know what I mean? Getting our own house not far from Ellie's, maybe even, you know-"

"Stiles, stop while you're ahead," Peter sighed.

Stiles' eyes snapped open, mouth dropping when he found Peter grinning down at him, not Derek. He shouted, sharply rolling over and flopping onto the ground. "Where did you come from?" Stiles gaped. When Peter pointed to the back door, Stiles slapped his forehead. "Of course. Should have heard that."

"Would you leave him alone?" Derek grunted as he hopped the last step of the stairs. "You're going to give him a damn heart attack."

"What? I can't help poking at the little magician," Peter grinned. "He flails."

"Shut up, I do not!" Stiles grunted, rubbing at his flushing red cheeks.

"Any news?" Derek asked, sharply changing the subject.

Peter shook his head, rummaging through the fridge until finally pulling out the leftover homemade pizza pie Ellie had made for dinner. "Nope, nobody has heard anything about the wandering Omega who attacked Ell. Not even that miniature pack up in Idaho," Peter explained before stuffing his face.

"Wait, you mean a pack of werewolves?" Stiles questioned, returning to his feet.

"Small one, yes. They're scattered around the country, but none near the size of the Hale or Wild packs were," Peter mumbled before swallowing. "They were unhelpful at all when it came to information."

"So we still have no information about this rouge Omega?" Derek asked.

"Guess not," Peter shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a freak attack? I mean, we haven't heard from the dude for over a week now, right?" Stiles asked, Derek nodding. "Then they've probably high tailed it out of here. Figured out she was the little sister of the terrifying Derek Hale, and bolted."

"That's a true point. You have made a name for yourself around here," Peter pointed out, restuffing his face.

Derek's face flushed as he cleared his throat, Stiles grinning as he nudged him. "Then from here on out, we won't worry about it. Training can continue now."

"The pack will _love _to hear that," Peter purred. "Well, I am going to finish this delicious hand crafted beauty upstairs. Don't make too much noise down here love birds."

Derek scratched the back of his head as Stiles stared at him, jaw dropped in horror. Peter however merely winked, sliding his plate from the island before disappearing upstairs. "I despise your uncle," Stiles scowled.

"I don't think you're alone there," Derek sighed.

He snaked an arm around Stiles' shoulders before pulling him towards the couch. He settled down at one end, legs stretched out, where Stiles promptly collapsed down on top of him. They lay like that for a little while, until suddenly Derek grabbed Stiles' forearm, the same one with the wound from Jackson's stick. When Derek looked at him with a raised brow, Stiles cleared his throat. "Jackson snapped his stick today and I was in the pathway of the broken half. It's really not that bad," Stiles attempted as Derek began to unravel the wrappings.

The wound wasn't too deep but it was long, stretching from his wrist bone and down across down his forearm a bit. Derek stared at it for a little bit, rolling it so he could see it better in the light. Then, to Stiles shock, he licked it. He ran his tongue from end to end, Stiles' body shuddering. When he realized Derek had stopped, staring up at him, Stiles glared. "What do you expect?"

Derek retaliated by biting the tip of his nose, before licking at the wound on his wrist again and nuzzling his nose against it. After a few more laps with his tongue, Stiles a huge pile of goo against the alpha's chest, he pulled away. "It should be healed by tomorrow."

"You are licking all of my wounds clean from now on, no matter where it is," Stiles panted.

Derek kissed him through a laugh before settling down on the couch so Stiles and he were chest to chest, Stiles' head resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck. It didn't take long however, for a few minutes later Derek was snoring. Stiles grinned, reaching a hand up and pulling it through his hair before trailing a finger down his jaw which Derek promptly pressed into, arms tightening around his waist. Stiles loved this face, an innocent face that Stiles got to see again and again. He fought to stay awake, to continue gently running hands through that perfect hair, but soon he too began to fall asleep. Eyes getting heavy, Derek's heart beating in his ears, Stiles was soon asleep too.

Then, there was a howl. Stiles thought he had dreamt it, eyes slowly opening to find the entire house dark, the only light coming from the flashing TV screen. Derek was still asleep beneath him, one arm tucked behind his head while the other still clung to Stiles. Everything was quiet, Stiles soaking in the silence just to be sure.

Then, there was another sharp piercing howl.

He flinched, head sharply lifting as he stared out the backdoor. Derek however, remained asleep. How had he not heard that? Suddenly there was movement on the stairs, movement so fast that if Stiles hadn't been already looking, he wouldn't have seen it at all. Eyes squinting through the black, he spotted Ellie pulling her hair into a ponytail before slipping into her jacket and boots. Stiles sharply pressed his head back against Derek's chest, pretending to be asleep when Ellie began making her way towards them. Pressing a sharp kiss to Derek and Stiles' head like her usual routine before she left the house, she disappeared out the back door. Stiles quickly made the split second decision and gathered himself before following after her.

Following a werewolf is harder than it looks! Sure, Ellie was walking as she weaved through the trees, but she might as well have been running. Stiles was out of breath as he chased after her, almost tumbling into a ravine as he went. He had lost her for a little bit, doing his best to follow her tracks through the leaves. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes, he found her. Ellie was standing in the middle of an open are free of trees, her back to Stiles as she stared into the dark trees before her. What the hell was she doing? As soon as Stiles made a move to shout out to her, Ellie spoke. "You called me, now what the hell do you want?" Ellie snarled.

"You showed up quickly. I was hoping Derek would come too," another female voice immediately answered. "He would have recognized my call."

"You didn't call Derek out, you called _me_ out and now I'm here. What do you want?" Ellie demanded again.

The other woman finally stepped out into the open, the moonlight shining over her face. She had long black hair that reminded him a lot of Derek's, eyes flashing gold as she made her presence known. She too was wearing a leather jacket and boots over sun kissed skin. She was older than Ellie, around Peter's age if Stiles had to guess. "We both know why I'm here, Ellie."

"I know why you're here, what I don't know is why you attacked me, and why you tried to attack Stiles."

"Stiles? You mean the human of Derek's pack?"

"He's not just our _human_. He's my best friend, and he's Derek's mate."

To Stiles surprise, the other woman gaped at her. "He's mated with a human!? No, I thought-humans do not belong in a pack. They are worse than-"

"Than a half-breed?" Ellie glared. The woman snapped her mouth closed. "Derek loves Stiles, would _die_ for Stiles, and Stiles would do the exact same for him. For a human, he has done a lot more for Derek and his pack than any werewolf I've known. Especially more than _you_." Stiles' heart swelled as he smiled, listening to Ellie boast about him.

"Well, that's all going to change now that I am here."

"You mean now that you've shown your cowardly face?"

To Stiles surprise, the woman merely smiled. "Changes are coming Ellie, and you're not going to be able to stop them."

"You're not going to get to Derek or his pack, Talia. I won't let you," Ellie said, but Stiles could hear the slight waver in her voice.

"We'll see. Take care of yourself, Ellie. I mean that," Talia waved before disappearing through the trees.

Stiles watched Ellie stare at her, even after the woman disappeared through the darkness and was long gone. Talia; where had Stiles heard that name before? It was on the tip of his tongue, right there in the back of his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Ellie's breath was short and fast, her hand grasping her temples as if contemplating what to do next. She looked scared, worried, and Stiles hated it. "Ellie?" Stiles called, stepping out from behind the tree.

Ellie whirled around, eyes wide in horror. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You took off, so I-I followed you. Well, I tried to follow you but you're freaking fast," Stiles muttered. "What are you doing way out here by yourself?"

To his relief, Ellie's shoulders relaxed. "I just needed a late night run, you know? Get some fresh air."

Stiles raised a brow as he stared at her; she was a worse liar than he was. But she seemed better thinking Stiles hadn't heard or seen anything. He was bursting with questions, but seeing the fear in her face was something Stiles didn't want to bring back. "You hate running."

"I like it sometimes!" Ellie snorted. "I'm better at it than you stick legs."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Stiles glared. "I think I have sexy legs."

Ellie rolled her eyes before approaching him, shoving him in the shoulder as she passed. "Come on, let's go home."

Stiles nodded as she slid an arm through his offered elbow, both of them making their way back through the trees. They talked about the test in Math on Friday, along with the new scoop on Scott and Isaac's 'hidden' relationship; Ellie couldn't believe they were finally kissing. Getting closer to the back of the house, Stiles gently pulled her to a stop. "Ell?"

"Hm?"

"If something was going on, you'd tell Derek or me, right?" Stiles asked. When Ellie raised a brow, Stiles scratched at the back of his head. "If you're in trouble, with anything, you know Derek and I will be there for you, the pack too, right?"

"I know," Ellie smiled, but even in the dark Stiles could see it was forced. Stiles couldn't help himself as he reached forward and took her hand, squeezing it as he frowned. "Stiles?"

"Derek and I-we _can't_ lose you again. Not after what Emmett did," he whispered. "Seeing you like that, losing you the way we did-"

"Hey now," Ellie whispered as she squeezed his hand back. "Stiles, I'm not going anywhere, ok? None of us are."

Stiles stared at her, chewing on his lip as he contemplated bringing up the Talia woman. "Where are we going?" Derek suddenly yawned from the back door.

"Jesus!" Stiles squealed, practically jumping onto Ellie.

"We're running away, didn't I tell you?" Ellie questioned. "We're in love."

"Ellie!" Stiles squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her chest.

"You're a terrible liar," Derek sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, I'm good when it counts," she frowned before releasing Stiles who glared at her, readjusting his shirt.

Before he could retaliate, Derek had him up and over his shoulder. "Derek!" he squealed.

"Sleep," Derek simply grunted, carrying him into the house.

"Good bye, my little skinny prince!" Ellie teased after them.

"Shut up! You are not helping!" Stiles whined.

"Totally am," she grinned, closing the door behind her.

As the house began to settle, a pair of golden eyes peered out from the darkness of the trees. She watched the alpha carry the skinny human into the house, the light of his bedroom soon clicking on. Anger boiled in her stomach when they appeared in the window, Derek pulling the shirt from the pale boy's body before removing his own and locking their lips into a searing kiss. No, her little one would _not_ be with a human. It was against everything she taught him! No, she had to fix this. She had to fix _everything_. Starting with the brunette in the window next door; she was the cause of all of this.

She would be the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! Not only for this sequel, but for my original too.

You guys are amazing inside and out! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's still worth it. Promise!

* * *

"What do you mean they haven't come back?" Derek demanded.

Danny's eyes widened as he sharply jumped back, Stiles quickly stepping in and pulling Derek back a step. "Derek, remember we like Danny," he whispered.

Derek glanced down at Stiles before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"Start again, Danny," Peter coaxed, Danny swallowing thickly before nodding.

"Jackson was supposed to be home Sunday night. He said that Lydia and he were only going to stay for a week, he can't stand much more than that with his family. But then Monday morning came and he wasn't at school. I thought maybe his flight was delayed or something, but he's not picking up his phone. Lydia either," Danny frowned. "It's been three days, and Jackson still hasn't turned up. It's not like him."

"Are you sure? Jackson loves ignoring us for days at a time," Erica snorted, Isaac nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you, but he'd never ignore me. Not like this," Danny whispered. "I think something might have happened to him, and with this rouge werewolf or whatever running around, do you think that maybe-"

"Danny, Jackson is alright. He's a strong fighter, and when it comes to you and Lydia nothing can take him down," Ellie smiled as she took his arm. "We'll find them."

"Thank you," Danny said, voice tight with exhaustion. "If there's anything else I can do to help, please let me know."

"We will," Derek said.

Once Danny was outside and out of earshot, Erica let out a long groan. "If the mutt ran away with that ginger, I'll ring his neck."

"Watch the name calling," Stiles glared. He might not have been in love with Lydia anymore, but that didn't mean the girl meant nothing to him.

Erica threw her hands up. "Sorry love bird."

"Do you really think that werewolf has something to do with this? I mean, first Stiles and Ellie, and now Jackson and Lydia?" Peter questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense though," Derek pondered. "We haven't heard anything from whoever this is for over a week now."

Stiles frowned as he sharply glanced over at Ellie. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything about the mysterious Talia woman, but one of them needed to speak up about their encounters. Stiles was still being followed, and Talia had threatened Ellie. Derek needed to know that that werewolf was still around, and that she wasn't as quiet as they thought she was being. "I-um-I wouldn't say they've been absent," Stiles muttered.

Everyone turned sharply. "What?" Scott questioned.

Stiles glanced at all of them before rubbing at his neck. "Well, at first I thought it was just me being paranoid you know? Being attacked and all. But then I started realizing I was being followed and watched. During school, during practice, and even just hanging out here I always felt eyes on the back of my head," Stiles muttered, avoiding the wide eyed look Ellie was giving him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I didn't think it was something to worry you about."

"So they really haven't abandoned ship," Isaac said.

"Which means it wasn't just some random attack," Peter added. "Whoever this is has something out for us, and they're only being quiet because-"

"They're plotting," Derek concluded, Peter nodding. "But what do they want?"

"Probably our heads," Erica snorted. "That's all anyone seems to want anymore."

"But we haven't had a good fight in a long time," Isaac grinned. "Not since Emmett and the alpha pack."

"Can we not bring that douchebag up again," Stiles grumbled.

"Well aren't you persnickety today," Isaac teased. Scott glared at him, Isaac shrugging. "What? It's true."

"For now, there's nothing we can do to pursue whoever this is," Derek said. "But from now on Stiles someone has to be with you at all times."

"What!?" Stiles squealed. "Why do I need a baby sitter?"

"Why do you think nimrod?" Erica snapped. "People seem to enjoy trying to kill you, stick boy."

"Shut up Barbie doll!"

"She's right, Stiles," Derek cut in. "They've already tried to kill you once, and they're probably pissed Ellie got in the way."

"And they won't make that mistake again; they'll attack as soon as you're alone and your back is turned," Peter added. "Derek is right Stiles; you need someone with you at all times, especially now that pack members are going missing."

"Everyone needs to watch their backs," Ellie finally spoke up. "If they really have taken Jackson and Lydia, then any one of us could be next."

Everyone nodded in agreement before filing out for hand to hand combat practice out back, Peter leading the way. This was his favorite part of the day after all. As Stiles followed after them, he spotted something all too familiar on the wall. Fingers grabbing the back of Derek's shirt, he sharply pulled the alpha back. "Who is that?" Stiles asked.

He was pointing at a framed picture hanging on the wall over the desk Ellie kept on the other side of the back door. It was littered with papers, mostly research files everyone had tossed together over the past few years. But hanging over the messy desk were multiple pictures of the pack and old family members of Ellie's. Stiles in particular was pointing at a picture with two older women, a teen, and a toddler, all smiling brightly for the camera. A camera Stiles learned had to be specially lensed for their eyes to show on film. "In that picture? That was years ago. The youngest one is Ellie and that's her mom, my Aunt Lulu. That's Laura, and that's my mother," Derek explained.

Stiles' entire body went ice cold, heart ramming into his ears. "Derek, what was your mom's name?" he choked out.

"Talia, why?" Derek questioned.

Stiles' eyes widened in horror, heart ramming violently into his rib cage as his body froze where it was. There was no way that was possible, Talia was supposed to be dead! But there was no mistaking that this was the same woman, the same Talia that had called Ellie out mere nights before. "Stiles?" Derek asked, worry lacing his tone as he cupped Stiles' elbow. "Stiles what's wrong?"

Realizing Derek had honed in on the sound of Stiles' panicking heart, Stiles sharply turned to him. "Nothing! She's just-she's gorgeous. All of them are," he sputtered.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Derek asked. "What else aren't you telling me?"

Stiles winced mentally at the sudden drop in tone. Derek was obviously hurt by that Stiles had been keeping things from him. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the stalking. I mean, I never actually saw them, and I didn't want you to think I was being over dramatic."

"If you ever feel in danger, you tell me, alright? None of this trying to be a hero crap," Derek deadpanned. "I can't have another Gerard incident, ok? Seeing you like that, it just-it does things to me I can't control and I-"

"Whoa now, let's not go back into that bad zone," Stiles sharply cut in, waving his hands for emphasis. "I promise, if I feel like shit is going to go down, you're the first I'm going to tell."

"I love you," Derek whispered.

Stiles beamed. "I love you even more."

"Yo! Don't think you can get out of training just because you're sucking face in here," Jackson shouted as he popped his head in through the back door.

"We haven't even kissed yet!" Stiles argued.

"What's there to kiss?" Erica teased from the window.

Stiles didn't think Derek was serious when he suggested someone being with him twenty four seven, especially not this damn close! "I can pee by myself you know," Stiles glowered. He felt like a god damn toddler!

"No you can't," Ellie grinned as she leaned against the sink.

"This is the boy's bathroom, you're supposed to wait in the hallway," Stiles attempted again.

"Would you just finish peeing, Stilinski," Ellie sighed.

"Fine," Stiles mumbled. Once he was finished he made his way to the sink and scrubbed his hands. "This is starting to get ridiculous."

"Well get used to it, unless you want to end up in little Stiles chunks," Ellie reminded him.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, I know better than you think," Ellie glowered down at the tile. When she realized Stiles was staring, she shrugged. "Who knows, maybe a Stiles chunk stew will taste amazing."

"Shut up!" Stiles exclaimed, sharply elbowing her. "I'm not going into any werewolf's stew."

"Come on, let's get back to class before rumors start flying," Ellie said, motioning for the door.

"What rumors?" Stiles questioned, brows furrowed.

"That you are cheating on the dark and handsome Derek Hale with the beautiful and gentle hearted Ellie Wild," Ellie sighed as she batted her eyelashes.

"I-there better not be a rumor like that going around!" Stiles squeaked.

"Why not?" Ellie shrugged, pushing her way into the hall with Stiles on her heels. "I think it'd be fun."

"For who!? Do you want a pissed off alpha roaming these halls for vengeance? Cause I sure as hell don't! Are you even listening to me? Oh, that's mature, sticking your fingers in your ears," Stiles snorted.

As they continued their way down the hall, they suddenly heard a high pitched whine. Ellie halted to a stop, head tilting for a better angle. Stiles was watching her intently, heart skipping when he watched the all too familiar look of horror cross her face. "Who is it? Is it that rouge werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Worse," Ellie said. "It's Erica."

The two immediately bolted through the halls, pushing their way through the gym and out onto the lacrosse field. Stiles stuck close behind Ellie as she weaved through the goals and around the bleachers before ducking into the trees. "Erica!" Stiles called.

"Over there," Ellie said, pulling Stiles through a large area of brush where they spotted Erica. She was curled up on her side, hands clinging to her stomach where a pool of blood was beginning to form. She had deep lacerations across her face and a bite mark bright against her pale shoulder. "What happened?" Ellie asked, Stiles quickly lifting Erica's head into his lap like before.

"I don't-we were doing laps and I spotted that werewolf. She attacked me before I could even step a foot into the woods and tried to rip my damn insides out," she howled.

"We can't let the other students see her like this," Stiles whispered.

Ellie nodded, the wheels turning as she removed her jacket to press against Erica's stomach. "I'll call Derek," she said.

"How? Your phone is in your bag which is still in English," Stiles reminded her.

"Who said I was using my phone?" Ellie grinned. "I'll wait till the class files back into the gym. Meanwhile, you need to get back to class Stiles."

"What? Why!" Stiles exclaimed.

"That bitch is after you too, Stiles," Erica panted. "You're distracted out here with me, making you the perfect target."

"She's right. You're safer in there with the other students," Ellie added.

Stiles glanced from Ellie to Erica's wounds before giving in with a groan. "You people have all the fun," he snorted.

"I always told you wolves have more fun then blondes and brunettes put together," Erica smirked.

"Smartass," Stiles snorted. "Just-just don't die alright?"

"I'll try not to Stilinski," Erica said.

With that Stiles returned to his feet, unwillingly returning back to the gym with the other students. Mere seconds later, he heard the familiar sound of a howl. At least Derek would show up and help her with Erica. How much could you really communicate through a howl? Especially one that called another werewolf out, like Talia had done to Ellie.

Stiles still couldn't wrap his head around that fact. Why? Why would Derek's mother be in hiding like this? Derek was her son for Christ sakes, and he's been going around this whole time thinking she was dead. He needed her support through this alpha thing, through the supposed death of his entire family, but she wasn't there. An even better question is why is she attacking Derek's pack?

"Stiles!" Isaac suddenly called, Scott and Boyd on his heels as they sharply turned the corner of the hallway. "We heard Erica, is she alright?"

"We were stuck in class and couldn't get out," Boyd said.

"Yeah she-wait, you speak?" Stiles gaped, Boyd rolling his eyes. "Right, sorry. She's alright, but she's pretty banged up. That rouge werewolf got a hold of her during gym and did a number on her. Ellie is out there with her now; she's already called Derek."

"Why are you in here then?" Scott asked.

"I'm being banished to my classroom. They brought up the key fact that the same werewolf that attacked Erica, wants me dead too," Stiles sighed.

"Well they are right," Isaac pointed out.

"I can handle myself you know!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'll stay here with Stiles then. You two go out and check up on Erica and Ellie," Scott suggested, turning to stand side by side with Stiles.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked, Boyd already making his way down the hall.

When Scott nodded, Isaac followed right behind him. "You didn't have to stay behind with me," Stiles muttered.

"Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble, right?" Scott teased, gently elbowing him. "Come on, let's get back to class."

When the bell finally rang, Stiles and Scott both sped to Ellie's where they knew they would have taken Erica. "How is she?" Stiles asked as he stumbled in through the main door, almost taking himself out on the rug. Thankfully Scott was right there to catch him. "Sorry."

"She's alright, Stiles," Peter called from the kitchen. "Ellie and Derek cleaned her up and right now she's asleep in the guest room."

"Which she basically adopted as the pack room," Derek grumbled. "You have no idea the damn smells coming from that God forsaken-"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Stiles exclaimed.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh as she approached him and gently took his wrists. "You can go up and visit her when she wakes up."

Stiles sighed in relief before smiling. "Thanks, Ell."

"Did Erica get a good look at this were?" Isaac asked from his place at the island.

Stiles and Scott joined the others, Scott sitting next to Isaac while Stiles took his usual place in Derek's orbit. "The only descriptions she gave was female, thin, long black hair, with tan skin. Definitely Omega," Peter explained.

"So it's a woman doing all of this shit to us?" Isaac exclaimed. "What the hell does she think she's doing attacking Stiles and Erica?"

"And possibly kidnapping Jackson," Scott frowned.

"If they're going out on the risky chance of attacking in broad daylight, in front of human witnesses, then they're obviously careless about being caught," Derek said.

"And they don't follow a pack code," Ellie whispered. "Or a family code at that." Stiles is pretty sure he was the only one who heard the angry undertone.

"Either way, we need to-"the sudden sound of a knock at the door caused them all to turn.

"Who the hell uses the door anymore? Isaac snorted. "Especially in this house."

"I've got it," Derek muttered.

When he made a move to step into the main hallway however, Ellie grabbed his arm. "Derek, please don't," she whispered. Stiles could see the pleading in her eyes, the way her teeth sharply bit down onto her bottom lip, and the way her hand squeezed his arm. She knew what was waiting on the other side, and if Stiles was going to be completely honest with himself, so did he. "Don't. Just don't."

"It's probably the mailman Ell, don't start getting paranoid on me," Derek said with his usual grin, ruffling her hair before making his way to the door. He turned the handle, but when he opened it everything crashed down around him. "M-mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. Silence so thick that even Stiles could hear a pin drop. Derek was still standing in the doorway, fingers digging sharply into the wood of the door as he attempted to keep himself standing. There, on the doorstep in front of him, was his mother. His supposedly dead mother.

Talia was smiling up at him as if she was just stopping by the house on her way home from the market. As if she hadn't been dead for ten years. "Derek, sweet heart, say something," Talia coaxed.

Derek couldn't. Instead, his knees buckled. Stiles leapt forward and caught him around the middle. "Derek!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I've got him," Talia said before easily taking Derek beneath the arms and walking him into the sitting room where Stiles and she set him down onto the couch.

"What is happening right now?" Isaac gaped.

"Isn't she dead?" Scott whispered to Ellie.

"Not as dead as we all thought obviously," Peter answered when Ellie remained silent.

Finally the group filed into the sitting room, awkwardly gathering on the opposite side from where Talia, Stiles, and Derek were all crowded on the couch. When Talia glanced up, her eyes immediately locked with Peter. "Peter! Glad to see you're still up and about. Last I heard you were dead," Talia muttered.

"How are you here, Talia?" Peter asked instead. "You're the one that's supposed to be dead. Ten years dead."

"Even better, how long have you been here?" Ellie growled low.

Talia however merely shook her head with a sigh, her hand gently slipping into Derek's before she squeezed. Derek was staring down at her like she had two heads, his other arm clinging to Stiles like a life raft. "I didn't think I survived the fire. There was so much smoke and heat, the only thing I remembered was going to sleep. But then I woke up and I found myself in Alaska. Another pack found me and took me in, healed me," Talia whispered. "It took years before I was back to my old self, able to defend myself again like a werewolf should. As soon as I was well enough to be out on my own though, I headed over to North Carolina where I knew you would be. But then I found the wreckage and learned what had happened to your family, Ellie. I am so terribly sorry."

"Yeah, thanks," Ellie whispered. But Stiles could see the anger in Ellie's eyes, the way it practically burned behind her irises as she dug her nails harshly into her palm. "I need to check on Erica."

All of them watched her duck into the hallway, Talia letting out another faint sigh. "That's when I heard the rumors and found out Derek had returned to Beacon Hills and had even started a new pack. Taking over and becoming alpha after Peter died," she said glancing up at Peter.

"There was an incident there for a little while, but we're all happy campers now," Peter mumbled in response.

"Mom?" Derek whispered. "Are you really here?"

"It's me, sweet heart," Talia whispered as she gently cupped his face with her free hand. "It's me, I'm here to stay. I'm never leaving you again, I promise."

Derek stared at her but before he could respond, Ellie was shouting. The others bolted into the hallway where they found Ellie stumbling down the stairs. "What's going on?" Peter asked.

Ellie immediately glanced at Boyd who sharply bolted up the stairs. "Ellie!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Erica's gone," Ellie finally said.

Isaac and Scott quickly followed after Boyd. "What do you mean she's gone? We checked on her not even ten minutes ago!" Peter snapped.

"The room is a mess which means there was a struggle. She obviously fought back, but she would have been too weak on the account of her wounds," Ellie muttered.

"Have you checked the back woods?" Talia asked.

Ellie nodded. "There are tire tracks, but I knew Boyd and the others would want to help."

"Come on then, let's go find her," Talia suggested.

"Let's go boys!" Peter called before he stepped out into the back, Isaac, Scott, and Boyd jumping from the open window to meet him.

"Who do you think would have taken her?" Stiles questioned as he followed them to the door.

Talia however stopped him with an arm to the chest. "I don't think you should follow along."

"W-what?" Stiles stared.

"You are human, aren't you?" Talia questioned. "These situations do get dangerous."

"Stiles is able to handle himself," Ellie glared.

"She's right mom," Derek attempted.

"I just don't think we should risk it this time, Derek."

Stiles stared at her. Was she serious right now? Then, to Stiles horror, Derek nodded. "She's-she's right Stiles. We don't know what we're facing out there," he said with a frown. "Maybe you should stay here."

Stiles felt his heart drop. He desperately waited for Derek to laugh and say he was kidding, but it never came. Stiles gave in with a nod before stepping back. "A-alright."

"Maybe Erica will escape and come back. You can be here to protect her if she does," Talia suggested. "Come on, Derek."

"We'll be right back, I promise," Derek attempted.

With that he turned and quickly followed Talia and the others into the trees. Ellie hung back obviously fighting to find the right thing to say to comfort him, but coming to a loss. "She's right, someone should be here in case she comes back," Stiles shrugged. "Go find her, Ell."

Ellie nodded before then disappearing into the forest leaving Stiles alone at the back door.

It was almost an hour before the pack started trickling back. Isaac and Scott were first, shaking their heads as they passed him into the kitchen. "Nothing," Isaac frowned. "We followed the tracks to the road and Talia locked onto a scent but it lead nowhere."

"A wild goose chase basically," Scott mumbled. "Erica's gone."

"How's Boyd taking it?" Stiles asked.  
"Let's just say there are a few trees missing their roots out there," Isaac said. "I don't think we'll see him for the rest of the night."

A few minutes later, Ellie and Peter returned. "Anything?" Stiles asked, hopeful.

They both shook their heads. "She's gone. Whoever has her was triple sure to lead us the wrong direction," Peter explained.

Ellie rolled her eyes obviously biting back what she really thought of the situation. "Where's Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Family bonding," Ellie grunted before opening the fridge and handing out water bottles.

"It's been ten years, Ell. They've got a lot of catching up to do," Peter reminded her.

They waited around for their alpha, nine o' clock chiming before the two returned to the house all smiles and laughs. "I was six, what did you expect?" Derek chuckled.

"One of my favorite memories," Talia agreed.

When they realized the kitchen was full of pack members, Derek cleared his throat. "My mom's going to be staying with us for a little while, at least until she can find her own house," he announced.

"Is she now?" Peter questioned through a bite of pizza, Isaac and Scott sharing a look of shock. "Staying in _Ellie's_ house?"

"Ellie can clean up the spare bedroom for you," Derek beamed down at his mother.

"Oh I can, can I?" she snarled.

"It's not that hard Ell," Derek said.

"Have you seen that room? Especially after what just happened up there, I don't think-"

"Ellie," Derek dead panned eyes flashing red. "Just clean the room please."

Ellie slid her plate away from her. "Yes, your highness," she ground out before disappearing upstairs.

"A bit of a rebel that one is," Talia said, watching Ellie until she disappeared from sight. "Might want to get that under control."

"She's always been like that, nothing you can really do," Derek shrugged. His eyes then locked with Stiles before he quickly motioned for him to come over. "Mom, this is Stiles."

"So you're the strapping young man Derek's told me all about," Talia beamed. "I'm sorry for earlier. If I had known how well you've kept yourself in this pack, I'd have let you come. Maybe you could have found Erica for us."

Stiles swore there was an undertone there but he forced a smile instead. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hale."

"Now, is anyone ready for dessert? Knowing this house, the fridge and pantry are filled to the brim," Talia said before making her way for the pantry.

Isaac and Scott both raised their hands, Peter swiping the remaining piece of pizza from Ellie's plate. "She's great isn't she? The same woman from when I was a kid, even ten years later," Derek smiled as he threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"She seems great, Derek," Stiles said, linking their hands together.

"I still can't believe that all this time she's been alive, trying to find me," Derek whispered.

"Well, she's here now. That's all that matters."

And Talia sure made her place in the pack after that. It had only been two weeks, but already she was putting her input to every pack meeting, taking perimeter runs like the rest of the pack too. She even took over the cooking for Ellie claiming it was the mother's duty to cook. Boy could she cook too, even challenging Ellie's. While they were at school Talia would be at home cooking pies and cookies and even these weird tart things Stiles started calling Fruity Tooties. She even started coming to the Lacrosse games whenever she could. Talia truly was becoming one of the pack members.

But Stiles could see what was going on behind it all, as much as he liked the woman.

When they got out of Lacrosse practice, he found Ellie sitting on the hood of his jeep. She looked frustrated, face resting in her hand as she traced the freckles on her knee. "He forgot you again?" Stiles frowned.

Ellie shrugged as she slid back down to her feet. "He's busy, Stiles. His mother is home again so things are expected to change."

"Is he even picking up his phone?"

"I tried calling him, but it was off."

"How about Peter?"

"Peter is off with his connections trying to find anything about the missing pack members. Last I heard he was in Texas."

"Western werewolves?" Stiles chuckled.

"We love our barbeque," Ellie said, finally cracking a smile.

"Come on, let's take you home," Stiles said, motioning to the jeep before they both climbed in.

During the ride home Stiles and Ellie went over school and graduation, which now was only a week and a half away. They were to receive their gowns in a few days, official check out mere days after that. Then they were done with high school! Ellie for a second time at least.

When they pulled up to Ellie's house, Derek's camaro was there which meant they were home. For Ellie's sake he hoped they were on a perimeter run. Sadly, Stiles was never that lucky. When they walked in Derek and Talia were sitting in the kitchen talking over drinks. "Welcome home, Stiles, Ellie," Talia smiled.

Ellie however was glaring at Derek. "Nice to see you're home, Derek."

Talia glanced from Derek to Ellie before gently standing. "I'll just excuse myself upstairs," Talia whispered.

Even as Talia passed Ellie didn't lift her glance, Stiles sliding awkwardly into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. "I know, I forgot. My phone's been dead all day and-"

"You own sixteen chargers, and a car charger Derek," she ground out. "But when has a dead phone ever stopped you before? You know when school gets out, and you especially know when Stiles' practice is. It's on the fridge!"

"Look, accidents happen-"

"Almost four days in a week!?"

"I apologized."

"Yeah, I know you have," Ellie glowered. "You know, ever since your mother showed up you've been having to do a lot of apologizing."

"Don't talk about my mother, Ell. She's been nothing but helpful since she came back," Derek warned.

"Whatever," Ellie said, shouldering her back pack before storming up the stairs.

Derek shook his head as he finished off the rest of his drink, Stiles remaining silent as he took another swig of his water. "Go on, say it," Derek sighed.

Stiles glanced up, cheeks full. "Hm?"

"She's right. I don't have an excuse for not picking her up. My mom's just been keeping me busy, and with Erica, Jackson, and Lydia missing, I mean-"

"Dare, it's alright. Things happen," Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ellie suddenly roared.

Derek and Stiles quickly made their way up the stairs to find Ellie standing in the doorway of her room. Her clothes littered the floor, her sheets rumpled by the door. "What? I thought I would help with your laundry dear. It definitely needed doing."

"Help? You've ransacked everything!" Ellie gaped. Then her eyes spotted the red book lying open on her mattress. "You've been reading my journal!?"

"You should keep it hidden," Talia frowned as she glanced over at it.

"It was in the drawer, perfectly hidden from everyone. You've been going through my stuff haven't you?!"

"Ellie, you're over reacting. Why would I go through your things?"

"You know why," Ellie spat. "It's been your goal every since you came back!"

"Don't be rash now, I'm only trying to help my son."

"Are you? Because I know for a fact you've been trying to wiggle back into this pack to brainwash Derek into believing-"

"Ellie!" Derek snarled. "That's enough."

Talia then glanced up to where Derek and Stiles were standing in the hallway. "It's alright, sweet heart. I probably should have asked before attempting to do her laundry," she frowned.

"It's not your fault, mom," Derek said, piercing red eyes staring down at Ellie. "Ellie, take a walk."

"Derek-"

"Take a walk, Ellie."

Ellie didn't argue as she shoved passed them and down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs. "I should probably clean up," Talia frowned.

"I'll help you," Derek offered.

"I'm-I'm going to go check on Ell," Stiles said, sharply backing up before chasing Ellie out the front door. "Ellie, Ellie stop!"

"Go back inside, Stiles," Ellie warned, walking across the road and into the forest across from the house. Stiles figured she wanted to get as far out of werewolf ear shot as possible.

Stiles however, continued to follow after her. "I know Talia called you out!" Stiles finally exclaimed. Ellie came to a screeching halt. Stiles attempted to catch his breath, gripping the cramp in his side as he fought to speak. "I heard what Talia said to you that night."

"How much did you hear?" Ellie whispered, glancing back at him.

"Everything you did," Stiles said shortly. "Why did she call you out Ell? I mean, when one werewolf calls out another, that's bad isn't it?" Ellie remained silent as her glance fell to her feet. "You know more about Talia than we think, don't you? You know the whole reason why she's here. You even said it back there while you two were arguing."

Finally she turned fully to face him. "I can't, Stiles. If what I believe is true, it'll crush him."

"Ell, tell me the truth. Is Derek in danger?" Stiles demanded. "Please, at least tell me that much."

Ellie nibbled on her bottom lip or a few seconds before shaking her head. "For his sake, I hope not."

Stiles went back to the house after finally accepting he wasn't going to get anymore out of her, Ellie claiming she had a bit of work to do in the library and leaving from there. Stiles warned Derek and Talia where she was going, but they seemed too preoccupied back in the kitchen going over old memories to take notice. They joined Stiles in on their conversation, Talia asking about his own family. She seemed nice, warm like a mother should be, but there was something about her Stiles couldn't put his finger on. Why would someone as nice and helpful as Talia want to get rid of Ellie? Weren't they family?

The night wore on, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac stopping by to check up and see if they had heard anything. When they heard Ellie was still over at the library, Boyd offered to walk her home. Stiles knew the last place he wanted to be in was the house Erica was swiped from right beneath his nose. Talia made dinner, offering a pie for dessert before Scott and Isaac could leave.

Then, Stiles' phone rang. He slipped it out, smiling when he was greeted by the picture of him and Ellie. "What's up buttercup?"

"Stiles!" Ellie screamed. She sounded out of breath, what sounded like Boyd shouting in the background. "Help us!"

"Ellie?!" Stiles gasped as she jumped from his chair. "Where are you?"

"I don't-I don't know."

"Ellie, the house," Boyd roared from behind her.

"Hale House! Hurry, they're catching up!"

Then, the phone clicked off. Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket before grabbing into Derek. "We need to get to the Hale house, now! Ellie and Boyd are in trouble, and it sounds like someone is chasing them."

"We'll take my car," Derek suggested.

"We'll follow behind you," Scott offered before they all scrambled from the house.

The old Hale house was set to be condemned over a year ago, but Stiles felt like they just didn't have it in their heart to actually tear it down. Ellie purposefully bought the house across town to keep Derek's mind off of everything and to hopefully give him a new perspective of Beacon Hills and the new pack he's started. Derek had the pedal to the floor as they ripped down the street, Scott right on his heels. They weaved up the windy dirt road before screeching to a stop. There was the Hale house, but instead of standing in its usual dark and gloomy state, something was flashing brightly inside. So much it lit up all the windows.

Shielding their eyes the best they could, they rushed in, almost snapping the front door form its hinges. "Ellie!" Derek exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the too bright flashes.

"In here!" Ellie exclaimed.

They all turned to hear the closet door shaking, a knocked over wardrobe shoved in front of it. Isaac and Derek easily removed it, Ellie practically collapsing out as soon as the door was open. She had been riddled with arrows, what looked like a wolfsbane rope burn still singing around her throat. "Jesus Ell," Derek gasped as Isaac kept her supported.

"Ellie, where's Boyd?" Isaac demanded.

"They took him," she said, voice raspy. "They cornered us on our way home from the library. We escaped but-but they followed on quads and it was impossible to outrun them. There were so many and Boyd knew we wouldn't make it out. As soon as we got to the house, he locked me in the closet and tried to fight them off on his own."

"You were too weak to get out," Stiles said as he glanced from her wounds down to the wardrobe.

The flashing suddenly stopped, Scott returning with what was left of the flash grenade. "Ellie," Derek said, staring at the grenade, "who took Boyd?"

Ellie looked at him, and before she even spoke he knew. "Argents."

"You have got to be kidding me," Isaac groaned, Stiles running both hands down his face.

"But that doesn't make sense," Scott muttered. "A werewolf attacked Erica, remember?"

"Which means the Argents have something we'd hoped they'd never have access to," Derek glared.

"A werewolf," Isaac said, fingers running along the rope burn on Ellie's neck with a frown.

"But who? An alpha would never work with Hunters," Stiles pointed out.

"I don't know, but the sooner we find out the faster we find the rest of our pack," Derek said.

"We should stick close until then; they're obviously targeting the pack which means as soon as they catch any of us in a spot they can overpower us in, they will," Talia warned. "Even humans."

They all glanced over at Stiles who groaned. "Of course, they always go for the humans. We're too tasty not to."


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was gone.

It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Boyd was taken and Scott was just-_gone_. He had taken Isaac home after returning to Ellie's and helping tend to her wounds. They talked outside for a little bit before they said good night and Scott went home. Isaac waited the next morning for the usual text, but when Scott didn't show up for class he knew something was wrong. So, after grabbing Stiles and Ellie from the parking lot, they immediately went over to Scott's house.

The front door was locked, Scott's mom obviously off to work probably thinking Scott was staying the night with Stiles. "The window's open," Stiles pointed out.

"It's not just open," Ellie frowned.

"It's-it's broken out," Isaac gasped.

He was on the roof in seconds, Ellie pulling Stiles onto her back before she quickly followed after him. When they carefully slipped beneath the broken glass of the window however, they stepped into a nightmare.

Everything was in shambles; there were claw marks across the wall, the mattress and pillows were shredded, and there was blood splatter across the bathroom door. When Stiles' saw the blood his knees immediately buckled, Ellie sharply grabbing him around the waist. "Stiles! Stiles it's ok, it's not his blood," Ellie exclaimed.

Stiles clung to her in an attempt to keep himself standing. "How-how do you know?"

Isaac approached the blood stains, gently smearing a finger through it before rubbing it between his thumb and index. "It's Hunter, and it's not very old," he explained. "They must have jumped him right after I left."

"They were probably waiting for him. Ms. McCall worked late last night, giving them an empty house to hide in," Stiles explained.

"And it looks like our mystery werewolf had a fight out with him after he disarmed the Hunter," Ellie said.

"I hope he ripped their throat out," Isaac snarled. "If we ever find this son of a bitch, they better hope I'm chained or else I _will_ rip their head off."

"We need to look for clues, anything that could possibly show us where they're holding everyone," Ellie suggested.

"I need to call Derek and tell him about this," Stiles said as he slipped his phone out.

He quickly dialed Derek's number before slipping into the hallway. The phone rang a few times before finally Derek picked up. "Hey," he panted.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Was practicing with mom," Derek said, a smile lacing his tone. "What's going on? Don't you have class right now?"

"Scott's gone," Stiles frowned.

"What!?"

"He didn't come to school, so Isaac asked us to come check up on him. The house is a wreck Derek. There's Hunter blood on the walls and it's obvious that werewolf has been here," Stiles explained.

"Shit," Derek groaned. "First Boyd last night and now Scott not even twelve hours later. What the hell is their goal here?"

"Even worse, we don't even know what they want from us, or if any of them are even alive!"

"They're alive Stiles, I promise you. I'd have felt it if they weren't with us anymore."

Stiles nodded, pressing his weight up against the wall. "Derek, what are we going to do? There's only Ellie, Peter, and Isaac left and it's obvious we can't protect them!"

"We can't separate anymore."

"So what? A giant sleep over at Ellie's?"

"Better pack your sleeping bag Stiles," Derek smirked.

"Great."

They didn't bother going back to school. Instead they returned to Ellie's and sheltered themselves in the kitchen. "He's gone," Isaac said as he slid onto the island, Ellie quickly setting a can of coke in front of him. "I asked him if he wanted me to stay with him just in case, but he said he'd be ok. So I let him drive off."

"Do you think he knew someone was waiting for him?" Stiles questioned. "And that he didn't want to put you in danger."

Isaac let out a pained whimper as he shoved his face into his arms, Ellie gently taking his hand as she took the seat next to him. "We'll find him Isaac. We'll bring him home, I promise."

"Can I please rip their throat out?" Isaac whispered.

Ellie smiled. "And other things if you please."

Derek and Talia returned from upstairs. "Peter is coming up empty handed everywhere he's going," Derek said with a shake of his head.

"So we're defenseless basically. We have no idea what we're up against besides a bunch of Argent assholes," Stiles grunted.

"That's the other bad news," Talia frowned. "The Argents aren't in the states. They haven't been for almost an entire year now."

"So what? This is a hunting team that use the exact same weaponry as the Argents?" Stiles questioned.

"Or they're the men the Argents left behind when they moved and stopped hunting," Ellie suggested.

"Why are our lives so complicated?" Isaac muffled, face still buried into his arm. Ellie used her free hand to rub his back sympathetically.

"I know what will cheer us up," Talia beamed. "I'll make us some fresh lemonade, get our mind off of everything."

As she slid the sleeves of her jacket up and headed for the fridge however, Ellie and Stiles both zeroed in on the two long scratches up her forearm. "Talia?" Stiles questioned, mouth opening on its own again. "What happened to your arm?"

Talia glanced down at her arm before shrugging. "Just training wounds from mine and Derek's practice this morning."

"I don't remember clawing you, mom," Derek blinked. "I barely hit you today."

"Oh, then it must have been when I was out in the blackberry bushes picking for dessert," Talia smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"I-uh-I have to go," Ellie suddenly said.

"Where are you going?" Stiles questioned as she slid off of her chair.

"Back to the house. I was going to go after school to look for any clues we missed last night," Ellie said, already at the back door.

"I'll help," Stiles suggested as he followed after her.

"Isaac stay here with my mom," Derek warned.

"I can go with Stiles alone Derek, I don't need a baby sitter," Ellie mumbled.

"Like hell you can. Have you not noticed what has been happening to our pack lately?" Derek ground out.  
"Oh, so it's _our_ pack? Not the happy-go-lucky Hale _family_ pack again?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Derek demanded.

Ellie merely waved him off. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

They all slid into Stiles' jeep then, Stiles pulling out of the driveway and down the road towards the Hale house. Stiles broke the silence by bringing up the fact they retrieved their gowns and how Mr. Stilinski almost drenched his with coffee. "You sure it was coffee?" Derek grinned.

"You do like those fudge squares Ms. McCall makes," Ellie chimed in, Derek chuckling at Stiles' look of betrayal.

"Just admit it Stiles. You were modeling that gown throughout the entire house."

Things returned to normalcy then, Derek's head returned from the clouds as Ellie caught him up with her life over the past two weeks. They talked the entire way to the Hale house before Stiles pulled to a stop out front. "Where do we look first?" Stiles asked.

"We should go over your steps from the beginning, Ell," Derek suggested. "Start from where you and Boyd ran up to the house."

Ellie did her best to lead them through what happened the night before, leading them through the trees where it was clear they had been through. Bloody handprints covered multiple trunks where Ellie caught herself for support. She then lead them through the front door before stepping into the closet where Boyd blocked her off. "I heard the lash grenade go off, then I heard snarls coming from the den," Ellie said, motioning to the main room.

"Was the werewolf here last night?" Derek asked as he scanned the room.

"I don't-I don't think so. I didn't sense any other danger besides the Hunters," Ellie attempted, pressing her brain. "Either way they were gone almost five minutes before you got there."

"I still don't understand how they knew you were at the library," Stiles said as he crossed his arms in thought.

"I think I was the main target; Boyd just so happened to come get me instead of me walking home alone," Ellie suggested.

"Well, what did you find at Scott's?" Derek asked.

Ellie stiffened as she made a move to lift a piece of flash grenade. "Nothing."

"You're lying," Derek said. "Ellie what did you find?" When Ellie refused to answer him he quickly turned to Stiles. "What did you guys find at McCall's?'

"I didn't think we found anything. I was on the phone with you for most of the time we were there," Stiles pointed out. "Did we find something?"

"Maybe," Ellie shrugged as she returned to her feet, pointedly avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"Well what did you find?" Stiles coaxed.

Ellie reached into her pocket before tossing an object to him. When Stiles held it up, he realized he was holding a necklace. The chain was broken, a red stain tinting a large section of it, but the most telling thing was the object dangling from the bottom. It was a piece of black metal cut and shaped into the same design that was burned into Derek's back. "This-this is my mom's."

"Isaac found it snagged on Scott's bedpost where the mattress was shredded," Ellie said quietly.

"No, there's no way. Maybe she was there trying to help him," Derek attempted.

"Why wouldn't she tell us about it then?" Ellie questioned. "And how do you explain those scratches on her arms? I mean, there's no way in hell a blackberry bush did that. They look more like claw marks to me."

"My mother has nothing to do with this!" Derek snapped.

"How do you explain her necklace though, Derek?" Stiles asked. "It's covered in blood."

Derek snatched it from his hand. "Why would she work with Hunters? Especially the Hunters who helped kill our family! And to come all this way after ten years just to kidnap my pack? It doesn't make any sense."

"But if you think about it, it's the only thing that really makes sense," Ellie said.

"My God, what do you have against my mom? She's our family Ellie! And ever since she's gotten here you've made her feel everything but welcome!" Derek fumed.

"Because I believe she's here for a reason! I don't think she was ever in Alaska, and I'm pretty sure she played a part in both of the fires that killed our families!" Ellie exclaimed finally.

Derek gaped at her, eyes wide. Even Stiles' jaw had dropped. "What are you trying to say Ellie?"

"Peter doesn't even remember Talia being home when Kate attacked. And even more convenient is how you and Laura were at school when it happened. If Kate wanted you all dead, she would have made double sure you two were home!"

"So you're saying my mom made a deal with a Hunter to kill my family? That's bullshit Ellie and you know it!"

"But it's the only thing that makes sense! Even more so because she was the only one who would have been able to tell them where my family was hidden in North Carolina! Nobody knew where we were Derek! And I know nobody in our house told them, so unless you were spouting to the Argents again, Talia is the only one who could have."

"Stop trying to throw my mom under the bus for the shit I caused."

"Then how are you going to explain everything that's happening? I mean, as soon as she showed up the pack started going missing. Erica is attacked at school right before Talia showed her face, then she's conveniently taken right after Talia pops up on our doorstep? Then Boyd and I are attacked at the library only five people knew we were going to, Talia being one of them. Even better, not even three hours later, as soon as she goes to bed, Scott is taken! Is any of this starting to sound a little suspicious to you?"

"My mother has nothing to do with this," Derek snarled, eyes beginning to glow.

"Our family doesn't have a great track record here, Derek!" Ellie exclaimed. "She loved you, yes, but don't you think it's possible that maybe-just maybe-she was desperate enough to make a deal?"

"Stop talking."

"Derek please, you have to trust me and-"

"Stop, Ellie!"

"I won't! If she's really behind this, then not only are Isaac and I prime targets, but she's out for Stiles too!"

"She would never attack Stiles!"

"How do you know?! She's abandoned you for ten years!"

Derek reacted before any of them could see it coming. He lunged forward, slamming his hands against Ellie's stomach and sending her launching across the room, through the remains of an old wall before she came to rest against the stairs. "Ellie!" Stiles exclaimed. He quickly ran over to help her back into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, slowly getting to her feet as her bones creaked and popped back into place. "E-Ellie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"Derek attempted.

"No, you meant it Derek," Ellie whispered as she brushed the rubble from her jacket. A faint smile pulled across her face though as she glanced up at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then she made her way out the front door. "Ellie wait!" Derek exclaimed, but he remained glued to his spot.

Stiles instead chased after her. "Ellie, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another, Stiles."

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

Ellie hesitated before glancing back at him. "Watch him. Even if I'm wrong about Talia, and I desperately hope I am, there's something big coming."

"Ellie I can't do that without you, you know that," Stiles said with a faint laugh.

"You can do a lot more than you think, Stiles," Ellie smiled. She hugged him then, pulling him almost too tightly into her chest. "I'll be back as soon as everything settles."

"Be careful out there, please," Stiles whispered.

"I always am."

Then with that, Ellie wandered off through the trees and out of sight. When Stiles returned to the house, Derek was glowering down at his feet. Before Stiles could say anything Derek sharply shook his head. "If she wants to leave than fine. We're better off without her anyway."

All Stiles could do was nod. "Let's just go back. Come on."

When they returned to the house Derek told Talia everything, even handing her necklace back. "I've been missing this since I got here," Talia frowned. She ran the chain between her fingers before shaking her head. "Why does she constantly think I'm out for her? I've been nothing but pleasant to not only her, but the entire pack."

"I don't know mom," Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't think-you don't think she planted this at Scott's, do you?" Talia asked.

"No. There's no way in hell Ellie would do anything like that," Isaac snapped.

"I need to go on a perimeter run," Derek said.

"I'll go with you dear. You two stay here until we get back; we can't risk separating again," Talia warned.

Derek approached Stiles, hand gently cupping his neck. "I'm sorry about today."

"Hopefully things will make sense soon," Stiles shrugged. "Just be careful out there."

Derek nodded, chastely kissing him before following his mom out the back door. "Where do you think Ellie is going?" Isaac asked.

"Knowing Ellie, she's going up to Alaska to get to the bottom of everything," Stiles said.

"She better run her half-breed ass off then," Isaac grunted. "I know I'm the next victim on this list if they don't catch her first."

"Like you'll go down quietly," Stiles snorted.

"Everyone knows you're the screamer Stiles."


	6. Chapter 6

"How was that?" Stiles panted, using his knees for support as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Better that time. I think you even nicked my arm," Isaac grinned as he pushed a finger through the hole in the sleeve of his shirt.

Isaac and Stiles had been training over the past few days. Stiles decided that if he was going to end up getting kidnapped anyway he might as well go down fighting. He had the knife, so why not learn the skills to use it? And Isaac was willing to train him. "Seriously? Yes! Besides Ellie, you're the fastest in the pack," Stiles cheered. Almost instantly however, his smile faltered.

"Hey, come on now. I'm sure she's fine out there," Isaac said as he clapped Stiles on the shoulder.

"She's been gone for four days Isaac and none of us have heard a peep from her. Graduation is in a week and we're supposed to walk together," Stiles frowned.

"Well, is Derek worried?"

"He hasn't mentioned her name once since their fight."

"What fight?" Peter suddenly called. He had returned the night before after realizing he wasn't going to learn anything from any of his contacts. "You mean the tiff between Derek, the little one, and my sister?" Isaac and Stiles nodded. "She'll be back as soon as grumpy in there calms himself. Besides, she's always been better at getting dirt. Maybe she'll found out what the hell is actually happening around here. Anyway, Talia made lunch so we better get inside."

"Finally, food," Isaac groaned happily.

They retreated into the house, Isaac throwing his arm around Stiles' shoulders as they made their way into the dining room. "Ready for the game today?" Derek grinned from the hallway.

Stiles immediately grabbed his face with his hands. "I forgot about the game!" he exclaimed. "My dad's not going so I completely spaced it."

"Come on buddy, eat up and we'll drive over there for warm ups," Isaac offered.

"We'll need to bring blankets and jackets to the game," Talia suddenly called as she walked passed with a tray of sandwiches. "Tonight is supposed to be one of those cold Beacon Nights of June."

"Which means I get to pull the peacoat back out," Peter grinned. At everyone's questionable look, he shrugged. "You all know I look good in it."

Derek merely rolled his eyes. "Let's eat."

After stuffing their faces Stiles and Isaac packed up to head up. "Good luck tonight," Derek said after a chaste kiss. "You've got this."

"We have to make up a lot of lost ground with Jackson and Scott gone," Stiles frowned. "They were our top players."

"I believe in you, Stiles," Derek smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you at the game," Stiles waved before following Isaac out the front door.

After piling into the jeep they headed back into town towards the high school, Isaac in the driver's seat this time. "Chin up there Stiles, we've got this."

"Do we though? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, nothing has been going right as of late," Stiles grunted.

Isaac was silent for a few minutes, eyes staring hard out through the window. "They wouldn't have given up on us. If they were in our shoes right now, they wouldn't give up hope, right? I mean, Ellie hasn't and she was basically kicked to the curb by Derek." At Stiles' glare he raised a hand in defense. "No offense to your boyfriend."

Stiles simply sighed. "Let's just get through this game first."

Which was easier said than done.

Warm up started off easy enough, Stiles, Isaac, and Danny throwing some terrible excuse for why neither Scott nor Jackson was there. Thankfully they still had enough players without. The team they were playing was a team they had faced multiple times before and almost always won against, an away team called the Badgers. Badgers who oddly wore yellow and black, just like the Hufflepuffs. The first half of the game began like normal, Stiles and Isaac both starting with Danny making the first goal. Duke scored the second, Butch and Stiles assisting the third and fourth. Talia, Peter, and Derek were cheering from the stands, Talia even having made posters with Isaac and Stiles' names and jersey numbers.

After the second half break they all returned from the lockers and began the third quarter. Danny retrieved the ball, throwing it to Jacob who dodged around an opposing player before exchanging with Isaac. Stiles charged parallel to him on the opposite side of the field, waiting for the pass. As they reached the bleacher line however Stiles saw her. Ellie was running towards them from the trees. Her clothes were torn, her skin covered in dirt and blood. Stiles skidded to a stop as he watched her in horror. "E-Ellie?"

"Stiles, heads!" Isaac exclaimed, but Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away.

Instead he made a move to run to her only to be slammed into by a Badger. The two tumbled into the grass, rolling a few feet before skidding to a stop. Stiles sharply ripped his helmet off, eyes frantically searching the trees. But there was nothing. She was gone. "Stiles, what are you doing!?" Coach Finstock exclaimed. "Time, time out!"

The ref blew the whistle, Isaac and Danny quickly kneeling down by Stiles. "You ok?" Isaac demanded.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, Peter and Derek quickly approaching him. "Are you alright?"

"Ellie was there, I saw her! Someone was chasing her and now she's gone!" Stiles panted, eyes still searching the trees as she grasped Derek's sleeve for support.

"I'll go look," Peter said.

Stiles watched him casually disappear into the forest. "She was hurt, Derek. She looked scared and she was shouting something at me. Do you think it was the Argent's men?" Stiles babbled. "Don't look at me like I'm insane Mr. Brooder!"

"Hey, how about I go help Peter try to figure out what's going on?" Talia suddenly appeared at Derek's shoulder.

Stiles hesitated. "Um, well-"

"That's a great idea," Derek said. "I'll stay here to make sure nothing else happens."

Talia immediately followed Peter's tracks, Isaac and Derek helping Stiles back to his feet as Finstock marched up to them. "What is going on?"

"He felt nauseous coach. Can't have him throwing up on the field, you know?" Isaac sharply cut in.

Finstock suspiciously glanced them all over. "I'm not going to get the full story here, am I," he grunted. At Stiles' nervous chuckle and Derek's eyes roll he sighed. "Thought not. Keep your head in the game Balinski; we need to finish this."

"Of course, coach," Stiles nodded.

As Finstock began to walk away, Derek took Stiles' elbow. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Stiles stared hard down at the ground before nodding. "I'll feel better once Ellie's back home," he whispered.

Derek nodded, lips twitching into a frown before he squeezed Stiles' elbow. "Keep your head on, ok?"

At Stiles' nod Derek returned to the bleachers, Isaac handing Stiles back his helmet. "You think it's a good idea Talia's going out there? Especially if it really is Ellie."

"Peter's out there too. He'll keep an eye out, I know he will," Stiles said shortly. "Let's just finish the game."

They won fifteen to seven, Stiles more determined than ever to finish the game. After the crowd began to file out, the team heading for the locker rooms, Stiles and Isaac hung back while Derek called Peter. "Anything?" Derek called, putting Peter up on speaker.

"She's been through here alright, there's a blood trail but I believe this is Hunter. Her blood is here too but it seems old; wherever she's been these few days she obviously had people following her," Peter explained.

"What has my mom found?" Derek questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Talia followed you in, didn't she?"

"If she did I sure haven't seen her. Maybe she caught a hold of a trail I hadn't seen."

He didn't sound so sure though, Stiles swallowing thickly. "Alright. We'll head back for the house and see if maybe she escaped there."

"I fucking hope so," Isaac glared.

They didn't bother staying for Finstock's end of game meeting, Isaac and Stiles quickly gathering their things before jumping into the jeep and following Derek back to the house. Derek paced while Stiles and Isaac anxiously waited at the island for everyone to return. Hours passed, the clock finally chiming midnight before the front door suddenly opened. "Who is it?" Isaac asked, head snapping up from the drool puddle he had just been snoring in.

"Mom," Derek sighed in relief when Talia stepped from the hallway.

"Did you find her? What about Peter?" Stiles asked.

Talia shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Peter's still out there looking for her though, hopefully he's found something."

"Knowing him he'll look through the night too," Isaac grunted.

"Which means there's no use staying up anymore. Tomorrow is Sunday so we have all day to search, _all _of us," Derek suggested.

"That's a splendid idea," Talia smiled.

If only sleeping could come that easy. Stiles had a nightmare; he had been running through the woods, something with beaming yellow eyes chasing him as he stumbled through the trees. Suddenly he tumbled into a ravine where he landed in a pile of chopped up body parts. The missing packs body parts to be exact, their faces all staring up at him. He woke up with a shout soaked in a cold sweat. It took Derek almost an hour to calm him back down. Isaac had a nightmare too, Derek unable to sleep at all. Talia managed to cook them breakfast when morning came but none of them touched it. They needed to get out there, and they needed to get out there now.

As soon as they began going over a stragedy however, Derek's phone rang. "What have you-slow down, I can't understand you. Who's everywhere? Where are they pushing you? Dammit, we're coming. Just keep ahead of them for as long as you can."

"Well?" Isaac questioned as soon as Derek hung up.

"The Hunters are on Peter's tail. We need to get to the canyon before they catch him. Come on," Derek said.

This time they all slid into Derek's Camaro, Derek hitting the gas before they peeled down across town. "Why are they pushing him to the canyon?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they have a trap waiting for him there."

"I don't like this, Derek," Talia whispered.

"We have no choice."

The brush and trees where thicker near the canyon, making it practically impossible to get through. For humans, of course. The canyon wasn't exactly a safe place. Beacon's Hills river ran through it, the drop from the top at least thirty stories. Sadly, a lot of people met their ending from the top of that thing. Being the son of the sheriff you learned these things.

"Peter!" Derek called.

"Do you smell him?" Stiles questioned.

"Faintly," Isaac answered.

When they reached a clearing however, they stumbled upon something out of place. Four large boulders were set up in a circle formation in front of an old hunting cabin that had obviously been abandoned longer than the Hale house. "Please tell me he's not in the creepy death trap," Stiles swallowed.

"We have to check," Derek said.

The cabin was small with a combined sitting room and kitchen along with two bedrooms. It was basically empty, rotting furniture and leaves littering the floor. Windows were broken, there was a large hole in the ceiling, and it smelled terrible. "Peter?" Isaac called.

"I don't think he's been in here," Derek sighed.

"Thank God. I can't even imagine the other smells you're picking up. I'm already dying over here," Stiles gagged as he toed at something mushy on the floorboards.

"Mom where did you and-mom?" Derek called, butTalia was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?"

"She was right behind us."

"Mom!" Derek shouted.

Silence. And then, loud footsteps coming from all around them. Something shot through the doorway, piercing Isaac and Stiles in the neck. "Shit, what the hell was that?" Isaac snarled. He poked and prodded at his neck until he pulled something sharp from his jugular. "A dart?"

"Derek," Stiles whispered. His knees crumpled, Derek right there to catch him.

"What the hell is happening?" Isaac ground out, his legs slowly beginning to give out on him.

Derek pulled the dart from Stiles' neck. "You've been tranquilized," he gaped.

Another dart shot through the window, hitting Derek back behind the ear. He quickly jerked it from his skin but it was too late; already his eyes were dilating, his grip on Stiles loosening. It was like the Kanima all over again. "Derek," Stiles frowned, grip loose on his sleeve.

As soon as the alpha hit the wood, someone moved in through the main entryway four Hunters quickly moving in behind them with guns drawn. Derek forced himself onto his side, trying to protect Stiles the best he could. The Hunters however kicked him away, one jerking a limp Stiles up and over their shoulder. "You can't protect him, sweet heart," Talia whispered.

"M-mom?" Derek gaped.

"Fucking knew it," Isaac hissed, face pressed into the wood as he struggled to keep himself conscious.

"But w-why?" Derek asked. "Why would you help the Hunters?"

Talia knelt down in front of Derek but when she made a move to touch his shoulder, he pulled away. "Derek," she frowned, "we're a dying race. And to keep us pure, rash decisions needed to be made."

"Pure? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Isaac snapped.

Talia's eyes immediately narrowed. "True blood werewolves are the strongest, the most controlled out there. Those are what make a pack."

"So what? You're Voldemort?" Stiles snarled from where he was dangling over the Hunter's shoulder.

"Ellie was right then. You worked with the Argents to not only burn our house down, but to kill our friends in North Carolina too," Derek glared. "You helped kill innocent people!"

"That damn mutt had me pinned from the beginning too," Talia said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"What did you do to her," Stiles asked sharply.

Talia's lips pulled into a sickening smile before she returned to her feet and snapped her fingers. A Hunter appeared at the door, shoving in a bloodied figure who Talia sharply grabbed by the hair. "Ellie!" Derek exclaimed.

Ellie's breaths were short, and if they had to guess her ribs were broken along with a dislocated shoulder. Her lip was split, a blood trickle dripping from her hair line, and cuts littering her knees and arms. "Little Ellie was on her way back to spill my little secret. She traveled such a long way, fighting off my soldiers the entire time just to help you," Talia explained. "Shame she never made it home. Why not tell the young alpha what you found out in your travels, half-breed."

She was silent, but after Talia dug her claws in her eyes locked with Derek's. "Your mom was never in Alaska. She wasn't even near that fire when it happened. Over these past ten years she's been hunting down Omega's, those who were bitten, and half-breeds with Argent Hunters all across the country, their last targets being my family," Ellie said, jaw tight. "She never planned on you taking over as alpha, she expected Laura to keep the pure bred legacy Talia always fed her. But she didn't know Peter survived, and she especially didn't think he'd kill her."

"Is that true? There were innocent people in those houses! They were our family! Our blood!" Derek shrieked.

"But it explains why she's an Omega. Lost those blue eyes when she helped murder her family," Isaac chuckled with a shake of his head.

"What have you done to my pack!?" Derek shouted next.

Talia merely shrugged. "I'm going to tie up your loose ends son, starting with this monstrosity," she snapped, throwing Ellie at another Hunter. "Bring them, I need to show Derek how things should be handled as Alpha."

Derek and Isaac both attempted to struggle their way out of the Hunter's grasp but it was no use, the drugs were too strong. The Hunters carrying Ellie and Stiles merely tossed them into the dirt while the others forced Derek and Isaac to their knees. "What-what are you doing to do to her?" Stiles asked as he squirmed. A Hunter easily stopped him with a boot to the back.

"Even the best of werewolves have a weakness," Talia sighed.

"You mean her fear of clowns?" Isaac chuckled.

When Derek saw what was waiting by the cliff's edge however, he immediately made a move to stand. "You can't! Please, stop!" he roared.

The Hunter sharply kicked him down before pinning him onto his stomach. "Down puppy," he smirked.

"What are they doing?" Isaac asked as he watched them tie up Ellie's wrists and ankles. As they began tying off her legs to a boulder however, his eyes widened. "There's no way in hell. She'll be able to get out of that trap you idiots."

"She can't, please mom stop! You'll kill her!"

"Derek, it's a boulder. She'll snip the ropes with her claws and be home free," Isaac said. When Derek refused to meet his glance and continued to struggle however, his confidence dropped. "R-right?"

Talia shook her head. "I'm afraid little Ellie isn't all she's cracked up to be, Isaac. Why don't you tell them, Derek. I just don't think I have the heart."

Derek's eyes were filled with panic as he stared at Ellie, jaw clenched as he feebly struggled beneath the Hunter in the dirt. "I can't swim," Ellie coughed harshly.

"W-what?" Stiles gaped.

"There was a bad accident when she was a kid," Derek explained.

"I've refused to step in water ever since," Ellie said with a faint smile. "Stupid, huh?"

"And now I'm afraid it's going to be your downfall, little Ellie," Talia sighed dramatically. "Say your good byes everyone. Quickly. We have _much_ to do today."

"You bitch, you let her go!" Isaac shrieked.

"Please I'm begging you mom. I'll do whatever you want just-please," Derek begged.

"This is a lesson for you, Derek," Talia said with a shake of her head and a frown. "The weak need to be eliminated for a pack to be its strongest. I'm sorry, son. It has to be done."

With a nod of her head two Hunters shoved the boulder over the edge. The rope's length began to shorten and then, with a last scream from Stiles, Ellie was sharply jerked over the edge. Seconds later, they heard the boulder hit the water.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't have time to mourn over Ellie's death, Talia ordering the Hunters to return them to the cabin where they were immediately tied up to the circle of boulders. Almost forty five minutes later a Hummer drove through dragging a flat bed trailer behind it, an iron steel cage welded on top. There, struggling inside, were the rest of the pack members, the iron bars buzzing with electricity.

"Scott!" Isaac exclaimed, a sense of relief washing over him despite what had just happened.

"Isaac, you're ok!" Scott beamed. "I knew it."

"Is everyone alright?" Derek called.

"We've been trapped in here for weeks! Where the hell have you been?" Jackson snapped irritably.

"Come on now, we took real good care of you," the Hunter who had been driving smirked.

"Funny," Erica snorted, Boyd snarling.

"Kiss my ass, Hunter," Jackson glared.

"Hush now, all of you," Talia shouted. "Today is finally the day we begin the weeding process."

"Wedding? Derek and Stiles are finally getting hitched?" Lydia gasped. "Stiles, this is a horrible way to break the news!"

"Yeah dude, it's called a card," Scott grinned.

Stiles' face immediately flushed, the urge to hide on the other side of the boulder rising. Talia's face was redder than Stiles' as she glared hatefully at Lydia. "My son is not getting married to a-to a _human_!"

"Lady you sound like King Triton," Isaac said.

"Have you seen those two? They're like-dammit what is it that phrase?-two peas in a pod," Peter chuckled.

"Mates there psycho," Erica spat.

"No, no! This is all wrong!" Talia shrieked as she grabbed her ears. She sharply turned to Derek, eyes flaring in fury. "You have done nothing for the Hale legacy. Not only have you created a pack of misfits, but you decided to mate with a human? A male of all things! No. I refuse to let my son lead as Alpha, not like this."

They all watched as she approached one of the Hunters, pulling the bow from around his head and the arrows from his back. "What are you doing?" Derek demanded.

"Helping you make the difficult decisions," she deadpanned. "Just like I did with that half-breed."

When she loaded the bow Derek's eyes widened. "What the fuck!"

"Dude!" Stiles struggled against the chains, staring wide eyed at the tip of an arrow.

"What the hell does she mean like she did to the half-breed?" Scott questioned.

"What the fuck did you do to Ellie?" Peter glared. "What did you do to her, Talia!?"

"He pushed her over the edge with a boulder tied to her fucking ankles," Isaac spat.

"She can't swim!" Peter exclaimed, the others gasping in horror.

"N-no," Lydia gasped, covering her mouth as the tears flooded.

"It's for your own good, Derek. Even if you claim to leave him, I know there is always a chance you will find each other again! I _cannot_ risk that happening," Talia explained.

"Stop! Have you lost your mind?" Scott asked as he shook at the iron bars of the cage, wincing when the volts shot up his arms.

"He's human mom, stop! This is murder!" Derek screamed.

"He's a kid, Talia! A human kid!" Peter attempted.

But it was no use, Talia simply took aim. Stiles couldn't believe it, what the hell was happening? Was he really going to die? Shot in the face by his boyfriend's mom? Jesus he'd rather have had Emmett be the one to take him out. At least he wasn't tied to a fucking rock then. "Stop! You can't! He's my mate, you can't do this!" Derek pleaded, wildly struggling against the chains despite the drugs still thick in his system.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this! Humans don't belong anywhere in a pack," Talia said. "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."

"No! Stiles!" Derek sobbed.

Then, Talia released the string. The arrow shot through the air almost in slow motion, Stiles sharply closing his eyes. He'd rather not watch this happen. Derek and the others were screaming, roars tearing at their throats along with Lydia's sobs. He heard the impact, but oddly he felt no pain. Instant death.

Until he opened his eyes and found a pair of glowing blue ones staring down at him. "E-Ellie?" he whispered. "Good lord, I really am dead aren't I. Is this what heaven is like? Because if it is, the chains are seriously unnecessary."

Ellie merely giggled. "You're not dead, Stiles."

"I'm not-Jesus Ell! You're soaked!" Stiles squealed, eyes immediately locking on the arrow protruding from her chest. "And you've been hit!"

"Come on, I couldn't be late for the party," she smirked, wincing as she snapped the tip before pulling the rod from her back.

"You!" Talia snarled.

"Miss me already, Talia?" Ellie beamed as she turned around. "Shame, I should have tidied myself up after _pulling myself from the river_!"

Talia said nothing as she quickly reloaded her bow but Ellie was faster, knocking the bow away before tackling her to the ground where they immediately lashed out at each other. "Jackson, the keys!" Derek exclaimed.

Jackson sharply grabbed the closest Hunter by the back of the shirt before knocking him out against the cage. As he scrambled for the keys on his belt, another Hunter dove for them. Ellie saw him and sharply ducked beneath Talia before kicking the Hunter against the cage, waiting for the shock to knock him unconscious. Talia immediately lashed out at her, sending her stumbling away. "Hurry!" Lydia coaxed as she watched the other Hunters close in. "They're coming!"

"I should have killed you the first chance I had!" Talia roared as she slammed Ellie into the empty boulder.

Ellie scrambled on top just as Talia slashed a clawed hand at her, deep lacerations digging through the rock. "I haven't trusted you since the first day showed up; you'd never have had the chance to get me alone," she snapped before crashing down on top of her.

Boyd was finally able to open the cage door, all of them piling out and attacking the remaining Hunters who had begun firing at them. "How do you like the cow taser now huh?" Jackson snapped.

"Lydia, free the other three," Boyd said, tossing her the keys.

Lydia quickly rushed over to Stiles and unlocked his chains, followed by Isaac and Derek. Derek easily tossed a Hunter over the edge as soon as he was free, Isaac helping Scott knock out a second. The Hunters were easily disposed of over the edge within minutes, Erica courteously waving as they disappeared into the water. "Now it's time for Momma Bitch. I'm going to enjoy ripping her head off," Erica hissed.

Peter caught Ellie just as Talia kicked her into the dirt, Isaac and Erica slamming into her in retaliation. "Get off of me you mongrels!" Talia warned.

"Derek, they're going to rip her apart," Stiles called.

Derek ignored him as he approached the mass of werewolves circling around Talia, eyes glowing before he let out an earth shaking roar that sent them all scattering. "That's enough!" he ordered.

"They obey their alpha," Talia whispered proudly as she watched the pack back away, Stiles joining Isaac and Scott.

"And you," Derek said as he sharply turned to his mother, "are hereby banished from Beacon Hills."

Talia stared at him in horror. "W-what? No, this isn't the Hale legacy! This is not how this is supposed to be!"

"No, this is Derek's legacy you daft bimbo," Erica snapped.

"We might not be purebreds," Isaac said.

"But we're just as strong and as united as a purebred pack would be," Scott added. "That's why we're different. We don't base ourselves on our status, we base ourselves on how we work together."

"And together we kick ass," Erica cheered.

"This is a new time, mom," Derek said, "a time where humans and half breeds are just as strong as purebreds have ever been, if not stronger."

"Hell, nobody can seem to kill Ellie," Jackson pointed out. At Lydia's glare, he rolled his eyes. "What? I'm just proving a point."

"So you think you can just banish me? Your own mother!? I will not let my son stain the family name!" Talia hissed.

"Well I've already done that for the _legacy_ so I'm pretty sure the Hale name has its issues already. Especially with a psycho like you added in the mix," Peter pointed out.

"Derek is making a new legacy, a better one," Stiles said, sliding his hand into Derek's. "And we're all going to stand by him."

"You're making a mistake," Talia attempted.

"Leave, mom," Derek ordered. "Leave and never step foot back in Beacon Hills."

"Are you insane? We should slit her throat now so the bitch can't come back!" Erica argued.

"For once I'm with Erica, Dare," Stiles whispered. "We can't trust she'll stay away."

"Go! This is your last chance. And if I ever catch even a whiff of you, I will hunt you down and end you myself," Derek said, eyes piercing red.

"Fine," Talia said as she stood to her feet. "Banishing your own mother."

"No," Derek glared, grip tightening around Stiles' hand, "my mother died the day that house burned to the ground."

That clamped Talia up, her eyes dropping before she bolted passed Isaac and Scott and disappeared into the trees. "Bye psycho bitch!" Jackson waved.

"Do you think she'll really stay away?" Lydia asked.

"For her sake I hope so," Scott sighed.

"Let's get back home," Derek said. "We have a lot of much needed rest ahead of us."

"And showers, so many showers," Lydia sighed, Jackson grinning as he hugged her from behind.

As they all filed passed, Derek gently grabbed Ellie's elbow and pulled her to stop. "I just-I just wanted to apologize. I should have believed you from the beginning, but, I mean, she was my mom Ell."

Ellie merely shrugged. "Yeah, well, you didn't," she muttered. "I'm going to go home now. Almost being drowned and shot with an arrow is tiring. Get Stiles back in one piece."

With that she pulled from his grasp and walked away. Derek immediately groaned, running a hand down his face. "She hates me."

"Can't really blame her. I mean she tried to warn you, tried to protect you like usual, and you shoved her through a wall for it," Stile shrugged. "She's hurt; she counted on you to stand with her, but you didn't in the end."

"Thanks," Derek glared.

Stiles subconsciously stepped out of punching distance. At Derek's raised brow, he scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry, still a force of habit," he chuckled nervously. When Derek frowned, he sighed. "She just needs some time, that's all."

"Come on, let's just go home," Derek said, retaking Stiles' hand.

Graduation was tomorrow. Ellie and Peter had ironed the packs gowns, fixed the tassels on the caps, and set up all their suits and dresses to wear underneath. They were all set and ready for their final moments of high school.

Except one little problem.

"She still refuses to talk to me," Derek groaned as he collapsed down at the island.

Stiles didn't glance up from where he was making sandwiches. "Still?"

"Don't act like you haven't noticed. She'll barely stay in the same room with me."

"I know," he said, finally looking up, "but _I_ don't even know what to do. She won't talk to me about it. And trust me, I've tried, but she's always escaping with Peter getting ready for Graduation and the grad party."

Derek shook his head as he sighed. "I just-I don't what to do to fix this Stiles. I've never fucked up this big."

Stiles made his way around the counter before wrapping himself around Derek's back. "She'll come around, Dare. I know she will."

Derek nodded, taking and kissing the back of Stiles' hand before standing again. "I have to go on a perimeter run before lunch. Boyd and Erica are waiting out there for me," he said.

"Alright, be careful. I love you," Stiles said puckering his lips.

Derek rolled his eyes before kissing him. "You're a dork, you know that?" he chuckled.

"Born and raised dude. Now go on, be Mr. Alpha," Stiles smirked.

As soon as he was outside, Stiles let out a long groan, slamming his forehead against the island. "That time of the month again, Stiles?" Peter grinned.

"Shut up," Stiles growled.

"Come on, tell Uncle Peter what's happening in the land of Stiles," Peter said, swiping a sandwich from the table.

Stiles sighed before sliding into the chair Derek had just occupied. "Ellie's still not talking to Derek and it's really upsetting him."

"That can't be all."

"Well," Stiles hesitated, but at Peter's grin he caved. "When Derek's upset Stiles doesn't get happy time which makes Stiles upset too!"

"There's the underlying problem."

"I do want to help them but I don't know what to do."

"Pull an Ellie."

"What?"

"Trick them into talking it out. Kidnap them, put them in a cage, and force them to talk it out."

"You mean how she first got us together?"

"Bingo. Think like a Wild there Stiles, it could just save your life," Peter winked before heading back upstairs.

"Think like a Wild huh?" Stiles said, plans already unfolding in his head.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, Ellie on his heels as they bolted through the front of the Sheriff's office.

"Excuse me, where are the Stilinski's?" Ellie questioned the woman at the front desk.

"In the back with the cells, hurry!" she exclaimed, frantically pointing down the hall.

The two werewolves darted down the hallway towards the back where they were greeted by darkness. "Stiles! Where are you?" Derek called.

"Please, say something!" Ellie begged as they filed further into the room.

"Now!" Suddenly they were shoved forward, the sound of a metal door slamming shut behind them. "Lock it, lock it!"

"What the hell?" Derek gaped, both of them shaking the locked jail cell door.

When the light flickered on they found Stiles, Isaac, and Scott standing in front of them. "Hi!" Stiles waved.

"What's going on?" Ellie demanded.

"I thought you and your dad were in trouble," Derek glared.

Stiles shuffled at the floor as he cleared his throat. "Well! You guys weren't speaking, and Graduation is tomorrow, so I was running out of options! So I-well-Peter suggested I pull an 'Ellie'. I talked to my dad about it and he let me borrow the cells so you two can talk it out. He didn't understand why we couldn't just lock you in a normal room, but telling him werewolves, windows, and drywall don't mix was too complicated."

"Besides, you get to share the company with the local drunk, George!" Isaac cheered.

Ellie and Derek both glanced over to find a shorter, pudgier man with a balding scalp waving at them. "He-_hic_-llo!"

"Hello George," Ellie waved in confusion.

"Stiles let us out," Derek demanded.

"Not until you two talk things out because what is happening now cannot keep going," Scott added.

"Not only is it cramping you two, but it's messing with all of us," Isaac said.

"So talk it out," Stiles warned. "We are going to wait out in the hallway."

Ellie let out an annoyed groan as she collapsed down onto the cell bed. "You have no idea what kind of smells are in here Stilinski!" she whined.

They waited in silence, George hiccupping and humming some awful tune through it all. "He's right, Ell. We have to talk about this," Derek attempted after almost ten minutes.

"No, _we_ don't have to talk about anything. You can talk to George though if you'd like. He seems like the real talker," Ellie smiled.

"I really -_hic_- am," George smiled.  
"Look, I know I should have trusted you, but I just never thought my mom would actually do what she did."

"You mean try to kill me? Yeah, _shocker_."

"Ooooh ouch," George said.

"Stay out of this," Derek glared, George raising his hands in defense. "I know I fucked up, but you have to know that I do trust you."

"Oh do you now?" Ellie snorted.

"Please Ell, just talk to me. I'm begging you," Derek whispered.

"What is there to talk about, Derek? You didn't listen, again, but even worse you took the side of a woman who hasn't been here for ten years. _Ten years_. I tried to show you what she was doing, tried to save you the trouble of having me thrown into a river and setting Stiles up as an archery target. Instead, I was thrown through a wall. Know what though? It's whatever because at this point I'm used to it," she shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek demanded. Ellie simply looked away as she shook her head. "Ellie!"

"You abandoned me again!" Ellie exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

"W-what?" Derek stepped back.

"I did what I could to help you when you lived with us in North Carolina. I saved your life, I was there to pull you back up when you just couldn't anymore, and I was always there to fill the hole the death of your family left. And what did I get out of it all? You left me a crappy, _half-assed_ good bye note, and then you were gone for three years without a word!" Ellie exclaimed, her throat thickening with a sob. "I am always sacrificing myself for you. I came to Beacon Hills following Emmett but instead I chose to help _you_ stop him and his psycho alpha pack. I betrayed my own _mate_ to help you Derek! I gave your pack a safe place instead of a run down death trap, and I showed you what a fucking idiot you've been when it came to Stiles. I died while killing the love of my life to keep your mate alive, _twice_!"

"Don't," Derek winced.

"I'm always proving myself. Always. I've proven that I am apart of this family for the long run and that I can be trusted with anything. But instead when Stiles-_your God damn mate_-is attacked and stalked and your pack starts to go missing right after your supposedly 'dead for ten years' mother shows up, you choose to trust her instead of even _considering_ that I was right!" Ellie added sharply. The tears were already beginning to flood down her cheeks. "I love you, you're my big brother remember? You're all that I have left of our family. But I can't-I just-_I can't_ _keep doing this_."

All Derek could do was stare, a mix of pain and guilt warping his face as he watched her dry her cheeks. "But that's just how it's going to be right?" she said with a forced smile. She sharply pushed passed him before shaking the cell door. "Stiles, can you open the door now? I want to go home. I'd like to go h-home now please."

Derek sharply pulled her into his arms just as she began to sob. "I'm sorry, Ell," he whispered. "I've been so caught up with this Alpha thing that I haven't even considered what I've been doing to my pack. God, I'm so sorry." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ellie managed to collect herself and pull away, Derek wiping away the smudges of her make up. "I've been a complete asshole, haven't I."

"Basically, but you can't help it. You've been a brooding asshole since you were six," Ellie sniffled.

"I promise, from now on, I'll listen. I've learned a lot through this, I can tell you that."

"That our family is full of serial killers? Yeah so have I," she chuckled. "I love you, Dare."

"I love you too Ell, I'm sorry I haven't shown it."

Suddenly they heard a sniffle from next to them, both turning to find George sloppily wiping at his face with his sleeves. "That-_hic_-that was beautiful."

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed.

"Stiles, it's time to open the door now please!" Ellie called, shaking the handle.

"I'm-I'm coming," Stiles called.

When he walked in, keys in hand, he was rubbing at his eyes. "Oh God, not you too," Derek sighed.

"What did you expect? Ellie went and opened her damn mouth! You should see Scott and Isaac; they're sobbing in each other's arms and kissing like drunk people," Stiles glowered. "No offense to you George." George simply saved him off as he blew his nose into his sleeve.

"You're such a goober," Ellie grinned, ruffling his hair as she passed.

"Look at you. Come here," Derek sighed, drying Stiles eyes.

"Are you two alright now?" Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded. "We're perfect. Come on, we have Graduation preparations to finish, including werewolf proofing her house," he said, taking Stiles' hand and filing from the holding block. "You know they're all going to get shit faced."

"Bye George!" Ellie waved from the entrance.

"Good luck beautiful lady!" George waved.


End file.
